SAINT SEIYA ELEMENTAL
by andromedaperseo
Summary: El orgullo no sería útil cuando todo estuviera en llamas. NUEVO CAPÍTULO.
1. CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

_"LOS DIOSES SURGIERON DE LA GRAN VOLUNTAD, Y DE LOS DIOSES FUE EL MUNDO FUE EL MUNDO. MAS EL PODER ERA GRANDE Y NACIÓ EL ELEMENTAL."_

En medio de una profunda oscuridad, la respiración dolorida de una mujer rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo terminamos así? ¿Qué hicimos tan mal? – Balbuceó, antes de respirar profundamente - ¿Cuándo comenzamos a perder el camino?...

SAINT SEIYA ELEMENTAL

En un parpadeo, el final de una guerra entre santos, lo que fue un campo de batalla, lleno de cadáveres de hombres que lucharon para proteger a sus dioses.

La oscuridad parecía poseer la tierra, mientras las deidades, envueltas en el resplandor de su cosmos, se mantenían altivas viendo a una mujer santo con el cabello cubierto alejarse.

_"Nuestra existencia transcurre en un parpadeo de los Dioses, nuestras vidas se unen acorde a sus designios._

_Lugar adecuado, momento adecuado."_

"_Los santos estamos atados a ello._

_Los santos no tenemos derecho a más."_

CAPÍTULO I

CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

En medio de un bar, los gritos de celebración de los santos de bronce atraían las miradas de los presentes. Saori reía viendo a Seiya bailar sobre una mesa, mientras los demás sólo coreaban una canción.

-¡Vencimos! -gritó Seiya a todo pulmón ya un poco ebrio y con una cerveza en la mano.

Shun y Shiryu lo vieron un tanto avergonzados, mientras Hyoga gritaba al tiempo que levantaba una cerveza.

-¿Dónde están Sheena e Ikki? ¡Ellos fueron parte de esto! ¡Deberían estar aquí! - exigió Seiya, ya en una actitud incoherente.

-Sheena quería regresar al santuario, mi hermano sólo se fue... dijo que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Además, han sido meses hasta recuperarnos por completo, todo ese tiempo estuvieron aquí. –contestó Shun bajando la mirada.

-¡No, Shun! ¡No puede haber tristeza, es un día de victoria! – reclamó Seiya, pero al momento en que se acercó, cayó de la mesa sin que los demás pudieran evitarlo.

Todos corrieron a ayudarlo, Saori los observó reír, pero en su mirada amable había una profunda tristeza.

-Debo irme, ya es algo tarde...-dijo la diosa en voz baja, levantándose de su silla.

Todos la acompañaron hasta la salida, despidiéndose de ella, que prefirió regresar sola pese a los ofrecimientos de acompañarla.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Seiya comenzó a beber de nuevo con Hyoga.

-¡Empieza la noche de hombres! -gritó atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Mejor prepárate, que esto no terminará rápido - rió Shiryu, dando una palmada en el hombro a Shun.

-¡Toma una cerveza! ¡Ni siquiera has bebido! -vociferó Seiya a Shun, al momento que le ofrecía una botella.

Shun lo dudó un poco, pero finalmente aceptó, tomó la botella y comenzó a beber.

--oOOo--

Mientras tanto, Saori regresaba a la mansión, cuando en su camino, vio a una mujer caminando por la calle con ropas excesivamente elegantes, de inmediato ordenó al chofer de su auto detenerse y bajó corriendo.

-Los dioses bajan en formas cada vez más humanas ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Saori a la mujer al detenerse frente a ella.

--oOOo--

En el bar...

-En verdad llegué a pensar que no saldríamos con vida... - meditó Shiryu mientras bebía y todos brindaban - momentos en los que ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos, pensar que eso fue hace meses y hasta hoy estamos en condiciones de celebrar...

-Pero ya estamos aquí. Los tiempos de guerra terminaron y si volvieran, no importa, pelearemos y venceremos nuevamente - añadió Seiya, emocionado y proponiendo otro brindis.

-Es cierto. Han sido tiempos difíciles pero aun ahora si tuviera que elegir, volvería a pelear. De eso no tengo dudas. Somos santos y este es nuestro deber, pero más que eso, es lo que hemos decidido hacer por los demás, incluso nuestra vida es un precio pequeño comparado con la felicidad del mundo. - dijo Hyoga en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con un botella.

Cuando terminó de hablar, los demás sólo lo observaron, las palabras que había pronunciado eran absolutas para aquellos santos; la verdad que habían alcanzado después de las guerras.

-No todo es sacrificio - aclaró Shun tímidamente - porque de haber sido otra nuestra vida, tal vez no estaríamos reunidos en el mismo lugar y momento, no conoceríamos este significado profundo de la hermandad.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero de repente, Seiya comenzó a llorar estruendosamente.

-¡Ustedes son mis hermanos! ¿Cómo es posible que se vayan mañana?- gritaba mientras trataba de abrazarlos.

Todos de pronto parecieron un poco tristes, meses habían pasado desde la última batalla. Era el momento de partir, al día siguiente cada uno seguiría su propio camino. No más gloriosas y épicas batallas, la ansiada paz era una realidad, ya no sería necesaria una orden.

-Mañana se irán...Rozan, Siberia, ustedes son tan predecibles. Yo buscaré a mi hermana ¿Y tú, Shun?- interrogó Seiya.

-Creo que iré a Andrómeda.

De nuevo hubo silencio, pero fue un silencio diferente, había cierta malicia en las sonrisas, algo que ellos querían saber y era poco probable que Shun contestara siendo tan discreto. Aun así, Hyoga decidió que nada perdían con preguntar.

-¿Irás a ver a la chica del látigo?

-June...-contestó Shun un poco extrañado por la descripción tan simplista que daban de una mujer excepcional como ella.

-Ella te gusta. - completó Seiya riendo por Shun que se sonrojó y comenzó a beber más.

-Es mi amiga, y tengo que volver a Andrómeda porque necesito saber qué ha pasado con sus ruinas - concluyó Shun en un tono serio.

-Sabes que el amor es algo más profundo de lo que parece. Y negarlo no es suficiente. Por lo que, si Seiya tiene razón...deberías considerar aceptarlo - dijo Shiryu riendo.

Shun lo vio más interesado, Hyoga y Seiya se acercaron para oír mejor. La verdad salió a flote, Shiryu admitió que su vida estaba en Rozan porque ahí se encontraba lo que más amaba. Hyoga aceptó que, por el momento, no tenía a quien ofrendar su vida. Seiya dijo que lo mismo le pasaba, pero él mentía.

Shun encontró su estado más simple. Les habló un poco de quién era June, lo que habían vivido y finalmente, de lo ocurrido antes de partir al Santuario y cómo después de eso desapareció sin rastro alguno. Por supuesto, reservó una parte para él, eran sus hermanos, cierto, pero no por ello podía hablar abiertamente de sus pecados. La conclusión fue sencilla:

-Es mi amiga

Algo indudable. Pero después de escucharlo hablar, era evidente que en esos años de entrenamiento se había forjado una relación más fuerte que la amistad.

-Es una pena... según recuerdo era increíble.

Entre conversaciones simples de amigos se consumió la noche. Cuando fue momento de regresar, el estado de todos era más que inconveniente. Llegaron ya muy ebrios y cada uno subió a su habitación, incluso Seiya, que ni siquiera recordó su casa. Shun apenas pudo cerrar su puerta, quitarse el abrigo y tirarse sobre la cama, pero sin poder dormir. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos viendo al techo.

--oOOo--

Al amanecer, Saori desde su ventana veía al horizonte, mientras Shun, aun viendo al techo, parecía afligido.

Era una mañana soleada, con mucho viento. Fue entonces que llegó el momento de la separación.

Hyoga y Shiryu debían partir. Les hicieron compañía hasta el aeropuerto narrando anécdotas y buenos recuerdos del pasado, negándose a que todo terminara.

Saori los despidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Seiya y Shun incluso los abrazaron antes de que subieran al avión. Partieron, dejando a sus amigos y Saori viendo a la lejanía.

Así pasó casi una hora, sin palabras, sentados, observando el ir y venir de pasajeros.

-Incluso la paz no será lo mismo sin ellos -susurró Shun

- Siempre es triste ver a las personas que amamos partir. Mas esta despedida parece incluso feliz al significar que todos hemos sobrevivido –murmuró Saori.

Después de esa feliz despedida, Seiya propuso ir a otro lugar lleno de nostalgia: el orfanato.

Al llegar ahí, Seiya entró corriendo y haciendo ruido como era su costumbre. Saori observó a Shun un instante mientras éste veía la cruz en el techo con un aire de tristeza.

-Llevas un tiempo así ¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Saori

-No he podido dormir en días... creo que es un castigo. Perder la paz por toda la muerte que hemos impartido. -respondió aquel joven de corazón puro.

-Podría ser simple insomnio... -replicó la diosa.

Shun sólo asintió.

Después de eso, ambos siguieron a Seiya. Pasaron la mañana entera jugando con los niños, hasta que fue hora de comer y los acompañaron.

--oOOo--

Mientras los santos de Athena recordaban su infancia. En una gran mansión, una mujer sentada en el jardín veía al lago a su lado, pero un enorme y ostentoso sombrero ocultaba su rostro. Usaba ropas majestuosas pese a no lucir antiguas y sus manos jugueteaban con el borde de una taza.

-Hoy se dispersarán, es un buen momento para encontrarlos. –dijo aquella mujer suavemente al momento que se levantaba.

--oOOo--

En el orfanato, al terminar su comida, Shun salió y fue a sentarse bajo un árbol. El viento movía las hojas haciendo un leve sonido y dejando pasar un poco de luz. Lentamente cerró los ojos.

-Un castigo...

-¿Has hecho algo para merecerlo? – le contestó una suave voz de mujer.

Shun levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer rubia observándolo, quedó atónito ante aquella figura en un delicado vestido blanco de tela ligera y encaje.

-June…- fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar en medio de su asombro.

-Al menos me recuerdas. - bromeó June quitándose su sombrero de tela.

Parecía una sucia treta del destino encontrarla en ese momento, justo después de la conversación de la noche anterior. Shun la observó fijamente y a su mente vinieron pequeños recuerdos, también muchas preguntas, que en un segundo se volvieron insignificantes, ante su sola presencia.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando en el jardín, Shun le contó sobre su insomnio y el final de la guerra. Ella lo escuchó, hasta el último detalle, antes de decir una palabra.

-Sólo haces lo que es debido, alguien debe ensuciarse las manos sacrificando su paz. Tristemente, te tocó estar del lado donde se realizan los sacrificios.- dijo June. Ese fue su juicio. Aun con los años que habían pasado, conservaba esa fuerza. –Si no lo hicieras, sentirías culpa por quedarte observando mientras el mundo se pierde. Yo abandoné esto y aun hay ocasiones en que siento culpa.

-¿Abandonaste? -preguntó Shun viéndola intrigado

-Un poco después de que te fuiste, decidí que no deseaba más ser un santo y desde entonces no he usado mi armadura. Viajé mucho y terminé aquí, ayudando a Miho unos días mientras decido a dónde ir. -confesó June.

-Es una historia extraña ¿Por qué abandonar tu legado de santo?

-Pocas cosas son peores que ser un santo pequeño, preferí una vida simple, viajando, estando un par de días en cada lugar, toda mi vida tuve sólo un hogar, ahora no quiero regresar nunca -contestó June.

Shun se dio cuenta de que, pese a los años, aun desconocía mucho de June y se sintió ridículo al recordar su plan de buscarla en Andrómeda, así que prefirió guardar silencio, se cuestionaba lo que June pensaba al renunciar al don de ser un santo y qué parte de la amazona que había conocido era la que estaba frente a él.

-¿Volverías a hacerlo? A pelear – preguntó él.

-Si fuera necesario, creo que mi conciencia ganaría.- aceptó con tristeza.

June comenzó a cortar un ramillete de flores blancas, pero un fuerte viento revolvió las hojas, ella sólo sujetó su sombrero mientras su cabello volaba y los pétalos parecían envolverla.

Shun la observó y sonrió, fue entonces que decidió resolver la duda más grande de todas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -preguntó él, quitando un mechón de cabello frente a sus ojos.

-Debía buscar mi camino. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? - contestó la antigua amazona.

-Te esperé...

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir antes de enmudecer, June asintió y continuó recogiendo las flores, Shun observaba a detalle las delicadas manos en tan sencilla labor y se maravillaba de poder ver a una mujer como June en una tarea tan pura.

Pese a ello, su aspecto era un poco lúgubre, diferente a lo que él conocía, su cuerpo más adulto y sus ojos más tristes, los años pasan por todos, pero estaba seguro de que esos habían sido años difíciles.

-Creo que ya debes irte. -dijo June amablemente al ver a Saori y Seiya esperando a lo lejos.

-Si me voy ahora, nada me dice que mañana seguirás aquí. -reprochó Shun bajando la mirada.

-Lo prometo.

Esa promesa bastó para él, se alejó despidiéndose hasta llegar con su amigo y su diosa.

-Vino a ti, eso es tener suerte. - dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa.

Saori notó la mirada de Shun un poco más viva pero no preguntó nada, los tres regresaron a la mansión.

June los observó alejarse, sosteniendo en sus manos su ramo de flores. Ese encuentro era lo que más había temido en mucho tiempo, pero parecía ser que el tiempo había pasado llevándose con él los recuerdos, sonaba demasiado perfecto y prefirió aceptarlo así, la opción de hacer frente a sus errores era aterradora.

--oOOo--

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, Seiya fue a casa, y Shun con Saori. Sin los demás, todo parecía solitario.

Al caer la noche, Shun se encontraba leyendo, recostado en un sillón cuando tocaron a su puerta, al abrir, encontró a Saori en un elegante vestido blanco de brocado y tul, lleno de vuelos y brillantes, usando hermosas y llamativas joyas.

-Necesito un favor. Tatzumi no está y no tengo la menor idea de dónde encontrar a Seiya. Debo salir y necesito que me acompañes. - suplicó ella.

-Sí, iré por mi armadura –contestó Shun.

-No será necesaria.

--oOOo--

Efectivamente, la situación no ameritaba una armadura, o al menos así fue en un inicio. Shun escoltó a Saori hasta una esplendorosa fiesta. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que usar un traje negro, era elegante, pero no se sentía él. Estaba en una verdadera situación nueva.

Siguiendo a su diosa, Shun entró a un hermoso salón bellamente decorado, escaleras de mármol, un candelabro inmenso colgando de la cúpula del techo, flores por doquier.

Todo parecía lleno de luces y cristales. Al centro, las parejas bailaban,

-No me alejaré demasiado, camina un poco. -sugirió Saori al ver la mirada desconcertada de su santo.

Shun asintió y fue hacia un balcón, aliviado respiró y se apoyó para ver hacia fuera, sin notar a una chica rubia sentada bebiendo tras él.

La chica sonrió divertida y él volteó asustado para encontrarla, en un brillante vestido rojo de muselina que le envolvía suavemente y su cabello sujeto, lleno de joyas. Era una imagen extraña comparada con el resto, ella parecía viva.

-Pareces decepcionado- dijo ella.

-Un poco.

Entonces la chica se levantó y extendió su mano

-Baila - le pidió.

Shun y la chica comenzaron a bailar, él no parecía un experto pero lo hacia con cuidado, meticulosamente. El vestido de la chica rozaba el piso y le daba un aire casi etéreo, como una bruma roja siguiéndola. Así bailaron lentamente unos minutos, hasta que ella se detuvo al ver a Saori esperando frente a ellos. Shun se despidió con una sonrisa y fue con Athena.

--oOOo--

Seiya caminaba por la playa viendo las olas, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tenía esa clase de descanso, pero en su mente había algo que le quitaba la tranquilidad.

Entre todos los sacrilegios cometidos en su vida, el peor le atormentaba. Y era la clase de tormento que sus hermanos no podían aliviar.

--oOOo--

En el camino de regreso a la mansión, el auto de Saori entró a un túnel, al dar la vuelta, Shun volteó y vio otro elegante auto, resguardado por dos sujetos en motocicletas, vestidos de negro, sus cascos eran iluminados por las luces regulares. Habían estado ahí desde el principio.

-Nos siguen. Su camino ya no es una coincidencia. - advirtió Shun preocupado.

-Es posible, pero no debemos apresurarnos. -recomendó Saori.

Al interior de aquel auto, una mujer veía todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Acorrálalos- ordenó.

Al salir del túnel, fueron alcanzados por el auto, que les siguió hasta estar cerca de un parque solitario, donde les cerró el paso. Los motociclistas se detuvieron y bajaron, fue entonces evidente que se trataba de mujeres.

-Bajaré, no parecen ser santos así que no será un gran problema. -dijo Shun muy calmado, tratando de tranquilizar a Saori.

-Ten cuidado.

Shun bajó del auto y al observar con más cuidado, se dio cuenta que no sólo se trataba de mujeres, ellas ni siquiera llevaban armaduras, sus trajes eran negros y sencillos, pero de gran elegancia. Al observar a detalle, notó que portaban katanas, aun así, se mantuvo tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? -preguntó él lentamente.

-A Athena. Aura, acábalo.

Fue la orden que dictó uno de ellos. Al escucharle, el otro motociclista se quitó el casco, mostrando su cabellera rubia. Shun la vio asombrado al notar que se trataba de la chica de la fiesta, pero ella gritó y fue corriendo a atacarlo con su katana a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntaba Shun mientras esquivaba el arma de aquella mujer.

-A veces deberás hacer cosas que no quieres. No creímos encontrar un santo. – contestó ella al momento en que alcanzaba a herir su brazo.

Shun se alejó un poco, la mujer llamada Aura fue hacia él blandiendo su espada.

--oOOo--

Mientras tanto, June estaba en el orfanato recogiendo las cosas de la cocina, cuando de pronto, pudo ver lo que pasaba en la pelea de Shun y salió corriendo desesperada hacia su cuarto. Al llegar sacó su armadura y su máscara.

Lentamente, observó la máscara y con tristeza cerró los ojos.

En ese momento, no buscó una explicación y siguió su instinto, incluso creyó en la coincidencia. Le llevaría tres años entender que nada es coincidencia y que ese había sido el primer movimiento de los dioses.

--oOOo--

Cerca de ahí, Shun seguía esquivando a Aura, que cada vez atacaba con más velocidad y fuerza, él sólo la evadía y trataba de quitarle el arma.

-Apuesto que no conoces alguien que maneje así una espada. He sido demasiado bondadosa, debes conocer lo que es un ataque y una defensa desesperada. – dijo ella al momento en que atacaba y se detenía frente a él.

Aura volvió a blandir su espada con una habilidad maravillosa, pareciendo que fuera parte de su brazo y dando tajos precisos. Shun alcanzó a escapar de ella con heridas menores, pero aun así acabó en el piso.

El otro motociclista se quitó el casco, era una hermosa mujer de mirada agresiva y cabellos color castaña.

Ella observó todo molesta, tomó su espada y lentamente fue hacia donde se encontraban Aura y Shun, él que se levantó tan rápido como pudo.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, Lyon. - protestó Aura mientras trataba de cortar a Shun.

-Esto será rápido, quiero que conozca el miedo. – respondió quien debía llevar por nombre Lyon, con una voz casi siniestra.

Lyon atacó brutalmente alcanzando a cortar en el pecho a Shun, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Ella es mucho más rápida y fuerte. Será difícil detenerla. Deben ser santos, su velocidad es poco común. –pensó Shun.

En ese momento, ambas fueron contra él. Shun las atacó con su cosmos y alcanzó a desviar la espada de Aura, que cayó al piso. Lyon se protegió con su katana y se alejó un poco.

–No eres tan débil como creí. ¡Iré por la zorra, detenlo! – gritó Lyon a Aura.

Lyon comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de Saori.

-Si la sigo llevaré a ambas tras Saori, pero Lyon es más peligrosa... – pensaba Shun, tal era su dilema.

-¡Espero no te asuste morir! – volvió a gritar Lyon, comenzando a mover su katana con una mano y marcando con la otra.

Entonces Lyon saltó cayendo sobre al auto de Saori, Shun la atacó con su Tormenta Nebular, pero ella la detuvo con su espada y volteó molesta.

-¡Aura! – gritó enfurecida.

Shun atacó a Aura, que se disponía a embestir, lanzando lejos su arma. Lyon fue hacia el santo de Athena, pero cuando Shun iba a moverse, frente a él apareció Aura.

-No pasarás. – murmuró ella.

En ese momento, Shun alcanzó a golpear a Aura que soltó su arma y cayó. Luego corrió hacia Lyon, ambos se enfrentaron. Ella alcanzó a herirlo, pero perdió su katana cuando Shun golpeó.

Aun sin la katana, Lyon con un golpe lanzó a Shun lejos. Aura se incorporó y recogiendo su espada fue por él.

Aura se disponía a atacar a Shun, que estaba en el piso. Pero cuando dio el primer tajo, su espada fue detenida por un látigo.

Al voltear, vio a June sobre un árbol portando su armadura, mas no su máscara.

.Aléjate -amenazó June seriamente.

June jaló su látigo, lanzando lejos la katana y tirando a Aura. Shun se levantó y Lyon caminó hacia él amenazante blandiendo su espada, Aura se levantó también.

-Maldita, ¡Te haré pedazos! - gritó Aura mientras avanzaba hacia June.

June bajó del árbol y tensó su látigo, quedando frente a frente con Aura.

Pero en ese momento, del auto que Aura y Lyon custodiaban, bajó una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja, la misma que Saori había visto el día anterior cuando regresaba a la mansión. Ella les vio con tranquilidad. Saori también bajó aprisa.

-Shun, no pelees más. -ordenó Saori.

Shun y June voltearon a verla sorprendidos. La mujer del cabello rojo la observó e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Ordénales que se detengan, Afrodita! – le gritó Saori.

La mujer asintió divertida, Aura y Lyon fueron a ella.

-Debes admitir que fuimos amables. Considéralo cortesía. – se burló.

Sin decir más, subió al auto y partió. Lyon y Aura la siguieron sin decir palabra.

-Llamaré a los demás, no sería prudente seguirlas. Amazona, quédate con nosotros mientras llegan. – pidió Saori.

Shun y June sólo se vieron.

--oOOo--

Ya en la mansión, June se encontraba curando las heridas de Shun.

-Es una pena, te veías tan bien en ese traje... -dijo June en un tono malicioso.

-No esperábamos algo así. Lamento que tuvieras que pelear... – contestó él tiernamente.

-Lo sé, aun me pregunto por qué sigo preocupándome por lo que te pase. – replicó June.

-Lo lamento. Todo el pasado, cuando regresé te habías ido y nadie sabía dónde podía encontrarte. Conociéndote, creí que no volvería a verte. –confesó Shun cambiando de tema.

Fue la respuesta más honesta que pudo dar, era algo que le debía desde mucho tiempo atrás y lo ligaba a ella.

-No recorrí la mitad del mundo para verte por última vez... sabes que lo te perdonaría todo. – aclaró la amazona.

-¿No volverás a usar tu máscara? –preguntó él en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

-No, sin importar qué pase o quién lo ordene. Ahora, déjame continuar con tus heridas o mañana estarás en verdad mal. – concluyó ella.

Shun se recostó y June se sentó encima de él, comenzando a limpiar una herida profunda de espada en su pecho, mientras él sólo la observaba.

-En verdad me alegra... que volvieras. Siempre es agradable verte.-confesó él sonriendo.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo. - respondió June mirándolo fijamente.

June se acercó más y se detuvo cuando sus rostros ya estaban muy cerca, pero de repente, abrieron la puerta y Seiya los vio atónito en tan comprometedora posición.

-...Sa... Saori... cuando te..terminen vayan a verla –tartamudeó, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

June y Shun se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

--oOOo--

En tanto, en una mansión grande y elegante, Afrodita y una mujer con el rostro cubierto caminaban a lo largo de un pasillo con paredes cubiertas de pinturas y estatuas de mármol, eran seguidas por Lyon y Aura.

-Fueron resultados bajos para un primer encuentro. -reclamó Afrodita.

-El segundo santo no estaba previsto. - aclaró Aura tratando de justificar.

-Lyon, por favor.- Contestó Afrodita, reflejando molestia en su voz y dirigiéndose a Lyon sin siquiera ver a Aura.

Lyon volteó hacia Aura con una mueca de desdén.

-No era un santo considerable. ¿Cuándo volveremos? Si esperamos, llegarán santos más fuertes a ayudarlos.- añadió Lyon.

-Si nos lanzamos a un ataque en este momento se repetirá el funesto espectáculo de esta noche. – respondió Afrodita.

Entonces Afrodita y la mujer desconocida se adelantaron. Aura las observó molesta.

-Sabes que de haber querido los habríamos acabado con un golpe. –protestó Aura mostrando enojo.

-La orden fue aparentar y eso hicimos. Si no colaboran, la siguiente orden será matar hasta al último y lo haremos gustosas. Así que no desesperes, los objetivos pronto serán más claros. - añadió Lyon caminando hacia la salida.

--oOOo--

En la Fundación...

Seiya, Shun y June permanecieron en un salón recibiendo instrucciones de Saori.

-Los demás llegarán por la mañana, hasta entonces nadie sale. –advirtió Saori con autoridad.

-No puedo quedarme. -protestó June un poco preocupada.

-Eres más necesaria aquí, amazona. Puedes irte cuando mis santos estén de regreso. –fue la respuesta de Athena.

Saori no dijo más. Salió del salón con una expresión que indicaba la preocupación que sentía.

Seiya se recostó en un sillón y se quedó dormido al instante. June se sentó en un sofá, un poco desconsolada. Shun fue junto a ella.

-En unas horas serás libre. Mientras tanto, duerme como una buena prisionera, que mañana tendremos que pelear. - dijo en voz baja al tiempo que la recostaba en sus piernas.

_Shun pensó que estaba dispuesto a hacer sacrificios; pelear nuevamente, herir, matar o morir. Él podría sobrellevarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente._

_En ese momento, se cometió el primer error crucial: aceptar el castigo que fuera otorgado. Porque el camino apenas comenzaba, y al final de él, ya no estarían dispuestos a darlo todo._

_Creyeron en la coincidencia, ignorando que para los dioses sólo eran piezas en juego. Lugar adecuado, momento adecuado, no había escapatoria, debíamos morir acorde a nuestra vida. Ese era el verdadero significado de ser un santo._

FIN


	2. UN LAZO MÁS FUERTE QUE LA CASUALIDAD

Perdonen mi tardanza en actualizar este fic, sé que ha pasado casi un año… pero aquí está al fin, es un giro que tal vez la mayoría odien, pues ya se denota mi extraño estilo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Tengo al menos 2 capítulos más en puerta y se supone que este fic tiene muchos capítulos y tres temporadas…

Agradezco todos los reviews, todo el apoyo y que lean el fic, creo que por eso tuve ánimos de terminarlo, les puedo decir que los mejores personajes apenas vienen.

También quiero avisarles de un sitio donde puede postear y comen tar o pasar a leer fics, todos serán bienvenidos, la dirección es:

http://ssa..?showforum=50

Sin más, los dejo por el fic, gracias por los comentarios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los lejanos tambores de guerra hacían retumbar el cielo cual desgarradores gritos de batalla. Era el final, la guerra alcanzaba el mundo protegido por Atenea. _

_Pero él yacía entre los escombros, derrotado, viendo al cielo y esperando la muerte. Todo en lo que había creído, por lo que había luchado, era ahora un crudo recuerdo; la traición de los que amas es imposible de borrar. _

_Cerró los ojos y todo a su alrededor palideció ante la sombra del frío mundo que le recibía._

_- ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro? ¿Recuerdas el fuego que lo envolvía todo? _

_- Eso creo_

_-¿Recuerdas cómo era tu alma? ¿Y la mía?_

_- No, ya lo he olvidado_

_- Entonces estás tan muerto como yo._

CAPÍTULO 2

El santo que más amo

Un lazo más fuerte que la casualidad

La angustia era lejana; una noche de nuevo en casa, sin escapar más. Aquel ansiado regreso al único lugar donde había encontrado felicidad, ya la tristeza y desesperanza parecían un mero recuerdo.

¿Cuánto dolor y heridas habían sido necesarios para alcanzar ese dulce momento? Era su secreto y lo llevaría a la tumba.

- No pierde el tiempo...

- Te lo dije, ayer vi muchas cosas... más de lo que hubiera querido... - contestó otra voz riendo divertida.

- Yo aún no puedo creerlo, nunca lo mencionó siquiera... mal amigo...

Entre sueños, June escuchó estas voces murmurar y, por un reflejo propio de su anterior condición de santo, despertó de inmediato de manera brusca, sin siquiera levantarse.

Abrió los ojos con una expresión temible, encontrando frente a ella a Seiya y a otro joven de cabello rubio, quienes al verla se quedaron callados.

June los observó con desconfianza y de reojo trató de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

No era el salón donde se habían reunido con Saori, era una habitación sencilla y ordenada, una mesa, algunos libros, una cama y un sillón. En medio de su sobresalto, una mano sujetó su cintura con desenfado, June volteó sorprendida para ver que esa blanca mano pertenecía a Shun que aún dormía tranquilamente y la sujetaba para que no cayera, pues estaban recostados en un sofá.

- Creo que deberás despertarlo - dijo Hyoga rompiendo el incómodo silencio, al momento en que señalaba a Shun que dormía con aquella pura expresión que le era característica.

- Déjalo dormir -contestó June con poco interés, sin siquiera recoger su largo y desarreglado cabello.

Seiya volvió a reír estruendosamente sin importarle la mueca de enfado de June.

- ¡No puedo creer lo discreto que es! Nunca habló de chicas… somos Seiya y Hyoga: sus amigos de toda la vida.

- Él no... - siseó June.

- No tienes que justificarlo. Es sólo que dejó abierto, además... no suele tener algo que ocultar. A veces olvido que ha crecido -bromeó Seiya imitando una mueca dramática.

Al escucharle hablar de manera tan amena, June borró su expresión de molestia hasta incluso brindarle una sonrisa amable.

- No creo que le moleste -aclaró sonriendo al momento que se levantaba del sofá, y por extraño que pareciera, aún después de los años de entrenamiento y vida como santo, la personalidad de June resultaba dulce, pese a su semblante lleno de angustia, conservaba algo infantil en su trato.

- Veré si hay algo nuevo, esperen aquí o despiértenlo ahora - avisó Seiya saliendo aprisa.

-----OO----

June y Hyoga le esperaron sentados en el piso de la habitación de Shun.

- Sentimos haberte incomodado -se disculpó Hyoga, con su mirada inexpresiva, pero mirando sinceramente a June.

Ella sólo asintió sin quitar la vista del frente. A Hyoga ahora en verdad casi le intrigaba esa actitud fría y desinteresada, le observó unos segundos; aquella peculiar manera en que apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared y veía al techo con los ojos tristes.

- Shun iría a buscarte a Andrómeda - dijo Hyoga indiscretamente sólo por romper el silencio, sin saber que revelaba algo que Shun planeaba mantener en secreto.

- ¿Él dijo eso? - preguntó June escéptica.

- No exactamente, pero... iría a la isla a… ver si estabas bien.

- En ese caso, me alegra haber llegado antes, habría sido un largo e inútil viaje.

Volvieron a quedar en un incómodo silencio. Afortunadamente para ellos, Shun despertó. Ambos lo vieron y le miraron, sin moverse de donde se encontraban.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes la costumbre de despertar tarde? - cuestionó Hyoga bromeando.

- No había dormido en días... no sé qué pasó, sólo cerré los ojos. -respondió Shun aliviado y aún recostado en el sillón. - No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que descansé tan bien...

June sonrió tranquila

- Debo ver a Athena, con suerte ya soy libre - dijo ella sonriendo mientras arreglaba su traje y salía.

En cuanto Hyoga la vio irse se sentó junto a Shun, que se incorporaba.

- Si lo que necesitas para conciliar el sueño es una mujer como ella, tienes un gran problema.

- Sabía que empezarían a decir cosas como esas en cuanto la conocieran - replicó Shun riendo.

- Es difícil quedarse callado, es innegable que merece más que unas palabras. No pasas la noche en brazos de cualquier mujer o... eso nos has hecho creer.

- Me quedé dormido...

- ¿Tiene hermanas? -preguntó Hyoga bromeando.

Shun lo observó sin entender el trasfondo de la pregunta mientras doblaba sus mantas.

- Creo que no...¿Por qué? - fue su inocente respuesta.

Hyoga estalló en carcajadas mientras Shun aún no comprendía, pero era feliz o se coformaba con lograr una risa tan pura de un hombre como Hyoga.

--OoO--

Mientras tanto, Seiya se encontraba con Saori, quien le veía desconsolada.

Para ambos, desde la victoria sobre Poseidón, algo había cambiado entre ellos, Saori había comprendido que por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, su existencia como diosa sobrepasaba lo que era como humana y su camino estaría marcado por muerte de no aceptar aquello con lo que había nacido, era la única manera de proteger a los suyos.

- ¿Pelearías otra vez por mí? - preguntó Saori con la mirada perdida.- ¿Pese a todo, lo bueno y lo prohibido?

- Sabes que lo haré sin dudarlo - respondió Seiya desviando la mirada.

¿Cómo entender a un corazón perdido en un idilio sin esperanza? Los amados por los dioses mueren jóvenes, y a aquellos que corresponden tal amor no les espera sino tragedia.

Saori asintió sonriendo, pero cuando iba a contestar, vio a June acercarse, era momento de fingir de nuevo.

--OO--

- ¿Estás al tanto de lo sucedido, Hyoga?- preguntó Saori.

Hyoga asintió al tiempo que se servía una taza de café.

- Poco pudieron obtener mis fuentes en estas horas, las dos mujeres no dejaron rastro alguno bajo los nombres que pronunciaron: Aura y Lyon. Pero creo que hay algo digno de ver: su líder, para ser una diosa, parece bien adaptada... como se imaginarán es un personaje bastante famoso por sus negocios frívolos y vida extravagante. No creí que alguien con tanto poder...a su manera, pudiera desear volver a los conflictos mitológicos. – confesó la diosa - Aún así, hay cosas muy extrañas en cuanto a su origen, se proclama la diosa Afrodita, la belleza y el hedonismo, dudo que tenga una orden... o necesidad siquiera de habernos encontrado.- continuó Saori.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que es real? Que no es una loca pretendiendo ser diosa. - preguntó Hyoga incrédulo.

- Yo lo sé, nuestra condición es un débil lazo. Lo que dice es cierto, su cosmos es grande pese a la naturaleza poco usual que posee. - respondió la diosa.

Hyoga no pareció satisfecho por la respuesta, se limitó a ver a Shun inquirente.

- ¿Tan sólo llegaron y atacaron? ¿Qué es lo que querían probar? Dijeron que ni siquiera parecen santos ni llevan armaduras. ¿Qué pasó entonces? La velocidad de Shun ya no es para un juego ¿Cómo alcanzaron a herirte? Dos mujeres, desprotegidas, armadas sólo con espadas japonesas... ¿Qué ocurrió ahí? – cuestionó Hyoga.

Shun lo vio algo avergonzado y bajó la mirada.

- Lo lamento, pero... la velocidad de quien se hace llamar Lyon fue por mucho superior a la mía, además de ser más ligera, la otra mujer sólo fue más que oportuna. Resistió un ataque de frente sin armadura... sólo con su espada. Ellas son santos, de eso no que queda duda y esas espadas tampoco son convencionales, deben haber sido forjadas como ropajes sagrados.

- En ellas hay un cosmos ardiente - agregó June - son santos, no imagino de qué orden, pero son peligrosas.

- Sé que no tardarán en intentar algo. June de Camaleón, debo pedirte que permanezcas aquí hasta que Shaina conteste mi llamado. Debemos ser cuidadosos, porque sin poder hablar de santos poderosos, son capaces de hacer daño. No quiero que los hieran de nuevo, por lo que si tuviéramos que pelear será con cautela. Las armaduras fueron reparadas hace poco tiempo, están en buenas condiciones, de no apresurarnos, tenemos ventaja. –concluyó Saori.

--OoO—

Afrodita observó divertida cada movimiento de Atalanta Lyon, su manera de engañar al oponente, su precisión con el arco y la fuerza en cada ataque. Comprendía el origen y naturaleza de su santo, pero permanecía abierta a las sorpresas...con Aura en realidad no esperaba tanto, pero la consideraba amena.

Se aproximó a aquellas mujeres, lo más parecido que tenía a una preciada y poderosa orden.

- Tengo tu siguiente misión, Lyon -dijo seriamente.

Lyon dejó su arco y fue hacia ella, Aura reverenció y permaneció en su lugar.

- Lo lamento profundamente, pero de nuevo deberás fingir. Quiero que me traigas los símbolos de Athena, la información que sea posible, y destruyas todo a tu paso. Demostrarás que eres una amenaza.

-¿Hasta cuando durará esto? No puedo estar fingiendo por siempre. - preguntó Lyon al tiempo que simulaba dar un golpe a Aura - ¿Qué te dijo?

La mirada de Afrodita se tornó sombría, era evidente que las cosas no resultaban acorde a sus planes.

- Ellos ya deben saber lo que haré, vendrán en cualquier momento, si no por mí, por Athena.

- En dos años nunca han venido. - interrumpió Aura

- Las cosas están cambiando. Y nosotros quedamos en desventaja, Athena tiene su santuario, Apolo su ciudad. Yo elegí lo perecedero, pero los reinos inmortales están inquietos pues muchas cosas están por suceder...

---OoO---

June permaneció sentada en la habitación de Shun, tras la ventana y casi oculta por las cortinas, bebiendo una taza de café mientras los demás santos de bronce discutían efusivamente los detalles del ataque de la noche anterior.

Shun de reojo le observaba por instantes en que se desentendía de la conversación, era muy diferente a la última vez que se habían encontrado, su cuerpo era más estilizado, su cabello largo y rubio con mechones sujetos para que no cayeran sobre sus ojos, ya no lucía como una amazona con cabello asimétrico y máscara de bronce. Para él parecía una escultura, recordando pocos seres tan perfectos a la vista. Ella sólo veía el jardín a través de la ventana sin prestarle atención o ignorando la mirada sobre ella.

Cuando toda duda fue despejada Hyoga y Seiya salieron susurrando algo entre ellos, Shun se acercó a ella hasta casi hablarle al oído.

- Debes irte ahora - dijo él con determinación pero en voz baja, apenas audible.

- Eso es poco cortés. - contestó June al momento que daba un sorbo a su café - Ni siquiera un por favor.

–Tú no quieres esto, vete ahora y continúa con la vida que tanto deseas. Ya no es la isla, no es tu deber. - suplicó tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

June separó su rostro suavemente

– Me quedaré un tiempo. Después, sólo me iré... porque aunque me negué a creerlo por años, ser un santo no es algo que yo decida, es una bendición o maldición con la que nacimos e imposible de negar. –contestó la amazona con tristeza.

- En verdad deseo lo mejor para ti. Eso no incluye vivir y morir como santo.

- No seas egoísta reservando tan cruel destino, tienes a tu hermano y tus amigos. Yo perdí un hogar, al maestro, a ti... así que no temas por mí, es poco de lo que aún pudieran despojarme.

-Es hora, Shiryu llegó -avisó Seiya apenas deteniéndose en la puesta para luego retirarse corriendo y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa al notar que en el lugar había ya suficiente tensión.

-A mí no me has perdido... - contestó Shun tristemente.

June pareció ignorarlo, veía un punto a lo lejos, en sus pensamientos había algo oculto.

–Cuando esas mujeres vuelvan quiero estar presente. Si Athena me acepta, me sentiré honrada.- afirmó June seriamente y salió sin voltear siquiera a verlo.

Al caminar por los pasillos, se detuvo frente a una enorme ventana, la amazona pudo ver a Saori observando al horizonte, la presencia de una diosa era sorprendente, la paz irradiada por su cosmos, la serenidad de su espíritu. Cómo podría imaginar que de las diosas vendrían todas sus desventuras.

Shun permaneció en silencio, con la mirada baja y no notó que Hyoga entraba a la habitación.

- No la agobies -dijo Hyoga poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shun con un ademán protector.

- Las mujeres son complejas -respondió Shun.

- Y que lo digas...

De pronto, Shun decidió cometer una indiscreción con su mejor amigo.

- ¿Por eso no permaneciste en Asgard?

- Fue diferente.

- Creí que tú y la señorita Flare...

- Yo también, pero ella aún tenía mucho dolor que superar y al quedarme sólo lo empeoraba.

Shun no dijo más ante la mirada de Hyoga, que había dejado de ser tan fría como siempre por unos instantes y parecía llena de pesar.

- Lo lamento

- Yo no, era lo mejor.

Ambos vieron a June salir por la entrada principal, Shun recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a ir tras ella.

- ¿La seguirás? –preguntó Hyoga ingenuamente a su amigo.

Shun asintió.

- Que tengas mejor suerte que yo, hermano – susurró Hyoga sonriendo mientras le veía alejarse.

Pensó en la fría tierra de Asgard y lo que ahí creyó encontrar, era ahora un recuerdo punzante, doloroso, tantas palabras que se esforzaba en olvidar. Dio la vuelta y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo: carente de calidez.

- Saori nos llama, hay algo importante - dijo Seiya sacándole de sus pensamientos

Ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba su diosa, que parecía buscar su respuesta a lo lejos, luciendo consternada.

- Cometí un error -admitió ella.

Sus santos la vieron extrañados pero permanecieron en silencio.

- Nos han retado… Enviaron un mensaje: "Si tu poder vale tan poco para ser exhibido, tu castigo será épico. Tomaré tu símbolo de victoria. Si así lo quieres, que vengan y nos enfrenten." Irán por mi cetro. La seguridad del museo no será un obstáculo, esto es un reto absurdo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora

- ¿Están robando un museo de día? Están completamente locas ¿Qué clase de plan tienen? Avisarnos, no cubrirse, en verdad me desconciertan. -gritó Seiya.

- Parece importarles poco - replicó Saori.

- Debemos ir pese a lo estúpidas que sean.

- Sí, pero de perder el control de la situación, regresarán sin preguntar. La pérdida no sería ni simbólica, lo importante es no arriesgar, lo último que quiero es que los dañen. No aceptaré otra guerra, si es posible razonar con Afrodita lo intentaré. - añadió Saori terminante.

- Si ellas quisieran razonar no harían estas idioteces. -gruñó Hyoga.

---OoO---

Mientras ellos hablaban, en el museo, Lyon en un magnífico traje negro paseaba despreocupada observando el arte en las paredes.

Despreocupadamente salió del área para visitantes pasando la seguridad sin mayor problema e incendiando cualquier obstáculo, haciendo la temperatura subir a niveles asfixiantes a su paso. Las llamas comenzaron a fluir por todos lados y el pánico se apoderó de todos a su alrededor.

En los pasillos, Aura vestida con gabardina gris y traje contemplaba antiguas vasijas, su apariencia era más la de un joven con un pequeño sombrero cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro.

Lyon regresó entre al escándalo y de pronto, su dedo rozó la pared, al instante, las llamas arrasaron el muro. Las personas salieron a prisa desalojando el lugar, lejos de aquellas llamas no podían ser detenidas.

- Comienza, Aura.

Aura se quitó la gabardina saltó desde el tercer piso hasta quedar justo encima del báculo burlando toda la seguridad con sus malabares casi felinos y exagerados, una perfecta descripción de ella: un santo que adoraba lo innecesariamente humano y pueril.

Tomó el báculo y fue de regreso hacia Lyon.

- Está hecho -dijo entregando a Lyon el cetro.

Aura volvió a colocar su gabardina sobre su traje masculino y su sombrero.

Lyon tomó en cetro y lo admiró detenidamente, de repente bajó la mirada, a sus pies llegó un delgado hilo de hielo que se detuvo al quedar en contacto con el ardiente cosmos.

- Cygnus...- dijo viendo de reojo a Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya.

Lyon desapareció el cetro en un remolino de fuego ante la sorpresa de los santos.

---OoO---

June y Shun caminaban de regreso a la fundación cuando vieron el fuego y la gente huir.

-¿Lo sentiste? -preguntó Shun desconcertado.

- Son ellas...

Ambos corrieron tanto como podían hasta llegar al lugar pero lo que encontraron fue gente saliendo y personal de seguridad desalojando, June y Shun aprovechando la confusión entraron al lugar.

---OoO---

Aura saltó apoyándose con los barandales hasta alejarse en la planta alta. Lyon ni siquiera se movió, permaneció quieta frente a ellos.

- Desapareció el cetro... – avisó Seiya a los demás.

La mujer de repente golpeó un pilar poderosamente y éste comenzó a romperse, con lo que parte del techo se vino abajo dispersando a los santos de Athena.

Lyon avanzó golpeando las estructuras a su paso causando destrucción y ocultándose entre escombros.

- Ya vieron lo que puede hacer, sean cuidadosos - gritó Seiya al momento que iba tras ella.

- Iré por el chico -ofreció Hyoga al momento que trepaba siguiendo a Aura.

Aura llegó hasta dos pisos más arriba y comenzó a correr ágilmente, Hyoga la siguió aprisa hasta que de repente, ella se detuvo.

- Hay cosas que queremos saber, niño. –dijo él alzando la voz.

Aura volteó, con la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo el sombrero y haciendo una ventisca en su mano hizo retroceder a Hyoga que se volvió a lanzar contra ella hasta alcanzar a golpearla. El sombrero salió volando y ella cayó al piso.

- Una chica... -exclamó ligeramente asombrado.

- Eres poco observador, Cygnus - rió Aura.

Hyoga la vio y se puso en guardia, Aura, aún con una gran sonrisa, se levantó y dispuso a pelear.

June y Shun arribaron en ese momento y vieron a los demás frente a Lyon.

- ¿Es la única? - preguntó June

- No, un chico fue hacia arriba, Hyoga le siguió -respondió Seiya.

- Debe ser la otra mujer, iré por ella.

June no prestó atención a lo demás y fue hacia arriba, saltando sobre los barandales de la escalinata.

Los santos se observaron.

- ¿June puede sola? -preguntó Seiya.

- Sin duda - fue la respuesta de Shun.

June avanzó entre escombros hasta ver frente a ella la silueta de Aura, Hyoga estaba de espaldas al santo, ambos ya ligeramente heridos y Aura con sus manos cubiertas de hielo, todo alrededor congelado.

- Me quedaré. – sentenció June seriamente.

Hyoga la vio con indiferencia y se retiró sin dar importancia a la mirada molesta de Aura que parecía reprocharle.

Aura vio a June y volteó hacia ella sonriendo con malicia, al tiempo que se ponía sus guantes.

- Amazona.... él era mucho mejor que tú. -dijo Aura caminando lentamente alrededor de June que se quitó la chaqueta y se puso en guardia.

Ambas dieron unos pasos en círculo alrededor de la otra hasta que Aura lanzó el primer golpe, June lo contuvo y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la velocidad impresionante y fuerza contundente parecía ser un prodigio aún en los pequeños santos.

---OoO---

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja.

- Pelearé con ella, veamos si son tan buenas como creen. -ofreció Seiya viendo a Hyoga regresar.

Los demás le miraron aceptando, Seiya se puso en guardia mientras Lyon acomodaba el cuello de seda de su traje. En su espalda llevaba su katana.

- ¿Ni siquiera te pondrás en guardia? -gritó Seiya

Lyon no le prestó atención y cuando terminó de arreglar las cintas de su traje, golpeó con su arco contra el piso y fue contra él como una ráfaga dejándolo en el piso de un solo golpe.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? -preguntó con su voz clara y agresiva, el fuego iluminaba su cabello marrón y sus ojos claros.

Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se vieron entre ellos asombrados por el resultado de ese primer choque. Lyon no vaciló y de inmediato extendió su mano creando una barrera de fuego que volvió el lugar sofocante, Hyoga le vio a los ojos y ambos supieron que eso era una provocación directa.

- No podrás enfrentarla, quédate atrás o regresa con la chica - le pidió Shiryu tranquilamente pero respirando con dificultad por el calor. - nosotros nos encargaremos.

Hyoga se negó, pero Lyon viendo que él ya estaba completamente sofocado fue hacia él envuelta en llamas y le golpeó haciendo que se alejara. Shun la atacó terminando con sus llamas, pero ella alcanzó a golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos. Entonces un dragón de agua la hizo detenerse en seco y meteoro de Pegaso casi alcanzó a tocarla.

- No es correcto atacarla todos...-dudó Shiryu pero ella pasó por encima de él y Hyoga entre una ráfaga de fuego.

- Es más importante detenerla - gritó Hyoga al momento que trataba de congelarla sin conseguir alcanzarla.

Seiya y Shun también trataban de atraparle, pero su velocidad, como bien había dicho Shun era algo digno de reverencia, tocarle era apenas un sueño cuando no podían ni verla y la tenían frente a sus ojos.

Lyon sujetó su katana y fue hacia Shiryu que la detuvo entre sus manos, ella retrocedió antes de recibir ataques y se mantuvo en movimiento.

- Será mejor que yo la enfrente, no intervengan o la perderemos de nuevo. - dijo Shiryu seriamente.

- Con esa clase de trucos no terminarás completo esta batalla. – se burló aquella mujer.

Los demás vieron a Shiryu inconformes, pero sabían que de estar en un error, pronto se daría cuenta y habrían de trabajar en equipo.

Lyon arremetió a gran velocidad, Shiryu la evitó e incluso llegó a sujetar la espada, mas la ráfaga que creaba lo alcanzó a herir en los brazos,

- Tengo una herencia que te hará frente - confesó al momento que concentraba sus cosmos en su brazo.

De pronto Shiryu atacó a Lyon que detuvo el golpe con su espada, aunque se vio desplazada marcando sus huellas en el piso.

- La espada...

Lyon envolvió su espada en un cosmos semejante a las llamas y Shiryu siguió atacando hasta que ella fue retrocediendo y de pronto de vio tan desesperada que golpeó la pared haciendo que cayera sobre él. Lyon se puso en guardia y cuando vio que iba a levantarse lo atacó ferozmente hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- Es sólo un arma después de todo... ¿no lo crees?

Los demás la vieron sorprendidos y se pusieron en guardia al momento que la rodeaban

---OoO---

June y Aura seguían en su combate, ninguna cedía, los golpes cada vez más poderosos, ambas concentradas en terminar con su oponente. Aura trepaba por las paredes y June se lanzaba por ella. De pronto, June sujetó a Aura del brazo y en un rápido movimiento la proyectó contra el piso rompiendo el mármol.

Aura golpeó a June al rostro, pero ella le sujetó nuevamente y la arrojó contra los escombros.

Aura no pudo levantarse, June se sentó a su lado.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, y tendrás que ayudarme. –sentenció la amazona.

---OoO---

En la planta baja, Lyon vio a sus oponentes decidir quién sería el siguiente, ya que para su fortuna ellos parecía que insistirían en seguir peleando uno a la vez, siempre amó esa necedad y estupidez en quienes pertenecían a las órdenes.

-" No tengo oportunidad, comenzarán a pelear de verdad... me superan en número y portan armaduras, no es necesario este riesgo." - pensó al tiempo que guardaba su espada siempre manteniendo su orgulloso porte.

Su cosmos comenzó a brillar, formando fuego por su cuerpo, en un rápido movimiento puso sus manos contra el piso y éste ardió al instante.

Las llamas crecieron en un santiamén, Hyoga protegió a los demás usando una barrera de aire helado mientras Lyon saltaba hacia donde estaba Aura, Seiya quiso seguirla pero fue detenido por Hyoga.

- Esto ya es su territorio, debemos salir ahora. Saori dejó un auto afuera por si algo pasaba.

Shun sujetaba a Shiryu, pero intentó salir de la barrera.

- No lo hagas – ordenó Hyoga viéndole molesto.

-June aún pelea

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, todo ardía.

---OoO---

Lyon llegó entre llamas a la planta alta, June la vio y fue hacia ella, pero Lyon con un simple ataque la hizo a un lado y sujetó a Aura llevándosela.

La amazona saltó apenas protegida por su cosmos, pero el cosmos de Hyoga le protegió y guió hasta la barrera. Cuando entró, Cygnus expandió su cosmos hasta crear un camino libre de fuego, por el cual escaparon.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó June

- Debemos seguirlas, - dijo Seiya, pero en ese momento notó que su armadura estaba quemada al igual que las de sus compañeros.

- Ve esto... Son marcas graves para simple fuego.

- Debes quitártela o empeorará. Ahora es mejor regresar a la Fundación y dejarlas ir, no se llevaron más que el cetro, Saori dijo que no importaba. – opinó Shiryu preocupado.

Shiryu y Seiya se quitaron las armaduras y todos subieron al auto.

Lyon y Aura salieron del edificio y subieron a otro auto estacionado a unas calles, Aura se dispuso a conducir.

- ¿Iremos por ellos?

- Yo prefiero no esperar... alcánzalos. – fue la orden terminante de Lyon.

- Tú eres el jefe - respondió Aura al momento que se ponía sus lentes y aceleraba.

---OoO---

Apenas unos minutos conduciendo y queriendo creer que eso no era una vulgar retirada, era una experiencia extraña el permitir que un enemigo escapara, pero… eran las órdenes recibidas.

Se detuvieron ante una luz roja, Hyoga notó el auto a su lado, y al ver a su conductor reconoció a Aura.

- Qué demonios... – Hyoga volteó atónito a ver a Seiya a su lado.

- Hay algo enfermo en su manera de pelear...No están tratando de matarnos. -dijo Shiryu - Esto es una gran farsa, llegan, dicen querer a Saori, atacan y nos hacen ir tras ellas. No debemos seguirlas, dijimos que dejarlas ir era lo mejor, lo más prudente es apegarnos al plan.

Al cambiar el semáforo, Aura aceleró nuevamente. Hyoga no avanzó.

- Aun en esa farsa gigantesca. ¡Síguelas Hyoga! - gritó Seiya sin perder el auto frente a él.

Hyoga escuchó la excusa que tanto deseaba y comenzó la persecución.

-Conduce como una loca... - dijo Hyoga ya muy molesto.

- ¡Escaparán! – siguió gritando Seiya.

Aura aceleró adelantándose, Hyoga aceleró también siguiéndola, pero ella comenzó a entrar en callejones a toda velocidad virando como una experta y derrapando en las calles.

- Son lentos -rió Aura.

- ¿Es necesario todo este espectáculo? - inquirió Lyon

- Creo que no

- Mientras no salgas del plan por mí has lo que te plazca. – añadió el santo de los ojos violeta con poco ánimo.

-Sujétense, voy a hacer un último intento, espero a Saori no le importe demasiado. - advirtió Hyoga al momento que todos se ponían los cinturones.

Aura iba a girar, pero Hyoga dio una vuelta repentina y lanzó el auto contra ella, impactándolo con fuerza, aquel hermoso auto conducido por Aura salió volando. Hyoga y los demás bajaron del ahora maltrecho auto de la fundación.

Lyon y Aura ya estaban de pie frente a ellos con actitud retadora.

Aura sólo sonrió, pero sus ojos ocultos por unos enormes lentes de sol, usando un traje masculino.

- Una solución poco creativa -se burló. – ambos sabíamos que no podrías alcanzarme.

- ¡Qué importa eso! Devuelvan lo que robaron. -ordenó Seiya

-No debería ser tan sencillo - retó Lyon.

Lyon vio al edificio abandonado frente al cual se encontraban e hizo una mueca a Aura que comenzó una gran ventisca impidiendo la visión, ellas entraron. Los santos de Athena corrieron tras ellas.

- Alguien debe ir con Saori por si esto fuera sólo una distracción - advirtió Shiryu. – nos hemos desviado dos veces del plan, así que esto puede terminar verdaderamente mal.

- Regresaré - ofreció June y al ver que los demás asentían, se fue.

- ¡No dejen avanzar a Lyon, si se va quemará el lugar, hay demasiada gente alrededor! – gritó Seiya a los demás al entrar.

- ¿Iremos todos contra ella? – preguntó Shiryu algo incómodo aún con la idea de atacar todos a una sola mujer.

- El orgullo servirá de poco si todo queda en cenizas. – murmuró Shun tristemente al verlo.

- Dos encuentros contra ellas y aun no sabemos nada, esto no puede seguir. – añadió Hyoga molesto por la inconformidad de los otros.

Shiryu y Seiya fueron por un lado y entraron a una gran cámara vacía, Seiya comenzó a revisar las salidas mientras Shiryu examinaba el lugar

- No hay nada... – reclamó Seiya ya mostrando enfado.

Shiryu lo secundó, pero cuando iba hacia él, de una barra en el techo cayó Lyon y lo sujetó por el cuello, Shiryu trató de liberarse pero las manos de Lyon emanaban fuego, así que sólo la proyectó contra el piso, Lyon cayó de pie. Seiya llegó corriendo.

- ¡Meteoro pegaso! – atacó el santo.

Lyon lo esquivó y fue hacia él con una esfera de fuego

-¿Por qué conoces nuestros ataques? – preguntó Pegaso atónito.

- Los he visto pelear antes, cuando aún era sólo un circo. – contestó la altanera guerrera.

- El torneo...

---OoO---

Hyoga y Shun entraron a otra de las cámaras y encontraron a Aura bajo un hueco en el techo por donde pasaba tenuemente la luz, haciendo que su cabello rubio brillara como el oro.

Aura se quitó los lentes y se recogió el cabello, después lentamente desenvainó su espada.

- Eres un santo, pero usas armas... – reclamó Hyoga.

- No todas las órdenes son iguales. Ustedes pelean dos o hasta cuatro contra una chica. –respondió molesta su contrincante ante la observación poco sutil.

Aura comenzó a dar tajos al aire y al momento en que Aura iba a atacar, Hyoga y Shun se vieron y fueron contra ella coordinándose para esquivarla y tratar de quitarle el arma.

Shun alcanzó a golpearla logrando que perdiera equilibrio al tiempo que Hyoga congelaba la espada y ella la lanzaba lejos.

Aura quedó entre ambos, viéndolos con desconfianza, de reojo observó dónde había caído su espada, pero Hyoga se puso frente a ella, él y Shun se acercaron un poco más. En un santiamén, Aura sacó un par de revólvers y les apuntó con ellos, Hyoga la vio incrédulo y a la vez divertido, había sido mucho tiempo desde que alguien le apuntara con un arma… pero recordaba el resultado, confió entonces, en que estaba frente al santo más estúpido que hubiera conocido.

-Si dices ser un santo, deberías saber que será inútil querer detenernos con eso - se burló Cygnus.

- Acércate y lo veremos - lo retó Aura con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba sus armas.

Hyoga y Shun quedaron rodeándola, Aura apuntaba a ambos. Los santos se vieron entre ellos como estableciendo que no estaban frente a una amenaza, así que Hyoga dio un paso determinado hacia ella, Aura disparó sin dudarlo, la bala pareció envuelta en un torbellino, adquiriendo una velocidad impresionante para entrar a la armadura y lanzar a Hyoga lejos.

- Cómo demonios... - cuestionó él sorprendido al ver la herida en su brazo.

Aura de inmediato apuntó a Shun con ambas armas, envolviéndose en una ventisca.

- Ahora sabes que no miento.

Shun la vio intrigado, pero cuando hacía arder su comos para atacarla, vieron pasar a Lyon deslizándose por las escalinatas hacia el techo seguida por Seiya y Shiryu.

Aura sin dudarlo fue tras ella. Shun y Hyoga las siguieron.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? -preguntó Seiya a Hyoga al ver su extraña herida.

-Un revólver

Todos lo vieron extrañados. Lyon ya los esperaba de pie sobre una plataforma de concreto, Aura los veía con su expresión divertida.

- Es momento de poner las cosas en claro - gritó Lyon dando un par de tajos al aire con su espada.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Lyon los vio sin temor alguno al tiempo en que pequeñas flamas comenzaban a incendiar el piso. Aura se mantuvo a su lado sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Nos han hecho pelear sin razón, nos han perseguido y atacado ¡Sólo queremos un motivo! -gritó Seiya desesperado.

- Las palabras serían inútiles, santos de Athena.

- Ustedes sirven a Afrodita ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Athena? - preguntó Shiryu sin perder la calma

- Yo sólo cumplo órdenes. -contestó el santo de fuego sin inmutarse.

- Pregunten a Athena, ella debería saberlo. Esa perra tiene todos los motivos. - contestó la clara voz de Aura.

Seiya corrió para atacarla, pero en ese momento, un ruido estúpido y musical interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

Aura tomó su teléfono.

-Aura... -respondió, seguido de un largo silencio, parecía recibir instrucciones, su rostro cambió de aquella expresión casi jovial a una mueca de seriedad -Vamos hacia allá.

Al terminar, volteó hacia Lyon

-Debemos irnos. Llegaron. - dijo Aura dirigiéndose a un enorme ventanal para salir.

-Será en otra ocasión - dijo Lyon a manera de despedida, al momento que sujetaba del brazo a Aura y desaparecían en un torbellino de fuego.

Seiya corrió hacia el ventanal y lo único que pudo ver: una columna de humo a los lejos, proveniente de un lugar conocido.

Su expresión fue de terror total al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, todo había sido una farsa, un enemigo había llegado a lo verdaderamente valioso.

-Saori...

La batalla para la que habían nacido era todavía lejana, pero las primeras víctimas caerían en instantes. Ser protegidos por sus diosas no bastaría, una inminente guerra estaba comenzando, lo supieran ellos o no.

_Un cruel destino nos había encontrado, nuestras vidas unidas hasta el final, pero aún el camino trazado por los dioses hasta ti era largo. _

_Creo que me has moldeado a tu forma… creo que añoro esos días... antes de que todas las desgracias y tragedia volvieran a mí._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II


	3. UN BRILLANTE ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO

Agradezco a todos los que han seguido, leído o esperado más de este fic. Luego de ya no sé cuánto tiempo tengo terminado este capítulo al que le he dado tantas vueltas que casi lo sueño.

Aún confío en terminar de publicar esta historia algún día y de preferencia antes de los 20 años siguientes al paso que voy...

Afortunadamente encontré un fic que me hizo recordar lo bueno que podía ser esto y he aquí la siguiente entrega. Espero les guste y de ser así (o si no) espero sus comentarios.

Saludos y gracias por leerme.

* * *

- Cómo has podido…hemos peleado juntos tanto tiempo.

- Vivimos tiempos violentos, caballero…

_Naturaleza renovándose con fuego en mis circulares días, es la nostalgia propia de una orden que se consume. _

_Los desesperados momentos donde desearía haberme convertido en ceniza, cuando tu presencia amable no me llena y tu corazón oscuro no me lastima…_

CAPÍTULO 3

Un brillante espíritu de fuego

-¡Date prisa Aura! ¡No nos esperarán!

Aura corrió con tras Lyon, más impaciente que nunca, siguiendo el sonido de sus zapatos al golpear contra el piso.

Avanzaron entre los techos hacia Aquella columna, con sus rostros llenos de asombro, era difícil disipar tantas dudas.

- ¿Por qué fueron por ellos? -Preguntó Aura viendo intrigada a Lyon

- Tienen más que perder. Aura, los santos que han llegado no tienen la intención de mantenernos con vida.

Lyon se detuvo es seco en uno de los techos, extendió lentamente su brazo para tocar aquella columna y el viento arrastraba hasta ella, percibiendo algo similar a nieve.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo sin armaduras?...- cuestionó Aura temerosa.

- No podemos depender de un trozo de metal -replicó Lyon con autoridad. – si traemos nuestras armaduras involucramos a la orden aunque la posibilidad de victoria sea mayor. Haremos esto de la manera difícil, Atalanta Lyon, lo jura.

Lyon habló con la frialdad que le era característica, conservó su seguridad pese a saber que para Aura podría no haber esperanza, pero no era su costumbre salvar vidas.

---OoO---

Minutos antes...

June llegó corriendo a la Fundación y sin miramientos entró hasta el salón donde habían recibido las últimas instrucciones, encontrando a Saori con una taza entre sus manos, frente a la ventana.

- ¿Ellos saben lo que nosotras o esto es asunto de mujeres?- preguntó la diosa.

- Aún no lo sé....

En ese instante, ambas desviaron la mirada hacia los árboles del jardín, en las hojas comenzaba a formarse una delicada escarcha.

-¡Debemos irnos! – siseó June alarmada sujetando a Saori por la muñeca y tomando su armadura - ¡Alguien viene!

-Tendremos que confiar en tu instinto...

Saori y June recorrieron a prisa los pasillos hasta encontrar a Tatzumi

-¡Saca a todos de este lugar, no te quedes más que eso! ¡Los demás no tardarán! –fue la orden de Atenea.

Aquel hombre obedeció sin dudar, no imaginaban que sería la última vez que le verían con vida.

June fue guiada por su diosa hasta donde ya la esperaban más santos de bronce.

Ambas corriendo como nunca en sus vidas, podían sentir el gran poder que se acercaba y al cual no podrían enfrentarse solas.

Cuando estuvieron lejos, Saori se dispuso a subir al auto que le tenían preparado.

- Es suficiente, nos llevarán a un lugar seguro. Pero deberías....- Saori quedó atónita al ver que un torbellino de fuego se formaba alrededor de la fundación. June sujetó su látigo amenazadora.

- Debo saber qué ocurre…

- Sé cuidadosa, si los demás no llegan a tiempo no tienes nada asegurado.

June asintió y fue hacia el desastre.

---OoO---

Seiya y los demás corrieron hacia la fundación, sus corazones latiendo desesperadamente, el instinto de santos les decía que habían cometido un error fatal.

- ¿Viste su expresión? Está pasando algo grande- Dijo Hyoga preocupado

Shun y Seiya le vieron casi asintiendo, mas no respondieron, pues cualquier palabra había sido más hiriente que reconfortante.

---OoO---

Lyon siguió observando oculta en la distancia, meticulosa, rastrera, la mirada fija en la columna, viendo lo que a ojos de cualquier otro era imperceptible.

- No hay nada… -murmuró Aura.

- Sólo espera… ya están aquí.

De la nada, comenzaron a formarse siluetas, santos con relucientes armaduras. Un par de gemelos de hermosos y finos rasgos, hombre y mujer tomados de la mano, rodeados por aquella aura que formaba la columna, el cosmos lo invadió todo. Un poder que se escondía en los resquicios, pareciendo vagar al acecho.

- Santos de Apolo... –murmuró Lyon preparando sus armas.

- ¿Cuándo entraremos?- preguntó Aura impaciente –llegarán más y perderemos la misión.

- ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes?- cuestionó Lyon sin siquiera voltear a verla.

- Ella dijo: "Nuestros enemigos van por Athena en este momento. Vayan y acábenlos". No aclaró nada sobre qué hacer con los santos de Athena si es lo que te preocupa.

Los santos gemelos aguardaron y un par de santos enormes entraron destrozando las puertas. Encontraron el lugar vacío. Avanzaron observando el sitio, los techos, el arte, pero lo único que vieron fue a aquel hombre en posición de defensa, Tatzumi.

Los santos sólo sonrieron.

---OoO---

-Esto no me gusta nada y me gustará menos cuando sus refuerzos lleguen. ¡Sabes qué hacer! - gritó Lyon al momento en que se lanzaba a toda prisa hacia ellos, a cada paso que daba el suelo ardía, al avanzar, las llamas lo cubrían todo.

Lanzando flechas contra los santos que iban apareciendo, abriéndose paso entre sus cuerpos heridos, en un instante estaba frente a los guardianes, sacó su arco sin que ellos siquiera se movieran pues un delicado hielo comenzó a cubrirla sin que opusiera resistencia.

Su cosmos pareció ser mitigado un instante, pero un espíritu tan poderoso como el suyo era muy joven aún, resurgió, hizo arder todo alrededor.

Aura apareció entre los guardianes y con un tajo de sus cuchillos los decapitó.

- Está hecho -dijo Aura levantándose pero Lyon los vio con desconfianza e incendió los cadáveres hasta que no quedó nada. –Comienza la misión.

Ambas entraron a la mansión a paso firme.

---OoO---

Llegaron a los jardines de la mansión, cubiertos de aquella delicada capa de hielo, avanzaron lentamente hasta la entrada.

Observaron los restos de los santos guardianes, marcas de fuego que ellos ya conocían. Se vieron conociendo la respuesta: ellas habían llegado primero.

En ese instante, un rayo de fuego salió del techo atrayendo la atención de todos. Corrieron hacia el origen de aquello.

Seiya se lanzó despedazando lo que quedaba de la puerta, los demás le siguieron, encontraron todo destruido, llamas, escombros, y al fondo, pendiente de un candelabro, restos ardiendo.

Seiya se acercó desconcertado, poco a poco aquella masa disforme cobró sentido, el caballero ahogó un grito horrorizado, Hyoga y Shiryu desviaron la mirada mientras Shun se acercaba aún incrédulo.

- Tatsumi... lo mataron...

Muerte era una palabra dulce comparada al tormento que había sufrido, sus huesos rotos y restos aún ardiendo, la tortura de lo que después conocerían como un santo apolíneo era perturbadora, pero en ese momento el culpable parecía claro.

Seiya bajó aprisa lo que restaba del cadáver, Shun vio todo atónito, en sus ojos no había el brillo usual, pero ni él comprendía cuán terrible sería esa imagen en el futuro.

- Debemos ir por quien haya hecho esto... - dijo Shiryu en un tono oscuro - aquí nada peor puede ocurrir.

Seiya comenzó a llorar desconsolado, golpeando los puños contra el piso ante su propia impotencia.

- ¡Incluso profanaron sus restos, qué clase de santos son, las órdenes están para proteger al mundo! – gritaba. - ¿Qué diablos quieren esas mujeres?

- No fueron ellas… - respondió Shiryu sombrío – sus heridas no son como las otras marcas y en este lugar hay tantas presencias ahora…

Hyoga no dijo nada, sólo observó al techo y las marcas del fuego y hielo, eso era obra de grandes santos, santos diestros en las artes que ellos apenas comenzaban a conocer.

Todos se vieron tristemente y avanzaron al interior de lo que algún día había sido la mansión.

---OoO---

June entró a la mansión, encontró cadáveres, destrozos por los torbellinos de fuego y dos rostros ya conocidos aún en posición de combate.

Lyon y Aura la vieron llegar, aunque les importaba poco lo que una amazona pudiera hacer en una situación como esa.

- ¡Ve abajo y encuentra un oponente, han llegado más ya nuestros refuerzos vienen en camino! Te alcanzaré en unos minutos. – ordenó Lyon al momento que cesaba el fuego.

Aura quiso protestar, pero los ojos infranqueables de Atalanta se lo impidieron, bajó la mirada y se dio prisa a cumplir la orden.

- Ven, amazona- dijo Lyon sonriendo con malicia al momento en que giraba su arco – este juego contigo ha durado demasiado.

- "Debo escapar, esta mujer no es algo a lo que pueda enfrentarme..." – fue el pensamiento que llenó la mente de June.

La amazona vio de reojo desesperada, buscando una salida. Observó cuidadosamente los movimientos de Lyon y lanzó contra ella su látigo.

Corrió hacia un lado, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar la ventana, Lyon apareció frente a ella y con un golpe la lanzó lejos, June se levantó y corrió hacia el otro lado pero nuevamente Atalanta la alcanzó y golpeó.

- Cómo alguien puede ser tan rápido… -jadeó June.

El santo del cabello marrón fue sobre ella y la golpeó repetidas veces.

- ¿Por qué quieres escapar? Se supone que las amazonas no escapan –reclamó Lyon al momento que la golpeaba.

Pero cuando se acercaba más, June le sujetó los pies con el látigo y logró que cayera, para luego levantarse y lanzarla contra el piso.

Lyon se apoyó en el piso y se elevó dando una patada, June salió volando y Lyon giró sobre sí misma, golpeando de nuevo.

June iba a caer pero se apoyó en una mano y saltó hacia Lyon que la sujetó del pie y la lanzó contra el techo, al caer, Atalanta volteó a verla desdeñosa.

June quedó no muy lejos con los ojos abiertos viendo al techo, su oponente se acercó lentamente.

- Amazona, no esperaba más de ti, haces lo que puedes y eso está bien, es digno de un pequeño halago. -susurró la mujer de los ojos violáceos en un tono casi dulce. Pero de improviso, su expresión cambió a una furia indescriptible y su voz a un grito iracundo - pero, no mereces ni la más mísera…

En es momento Lyon vio sus manos y su torso envueltos por el látigo, June levantó la mirada y sin soltar el látigo se puso de pie y golpeó a Lyon.

Lyon de prisa se levantó y ambas quedaron en guardia. En ese instante se escuchó que más personas se acercaban.

Ambas vieron de reojo de quién se trataba, sin siquiera moverse. Eran Seiya y los demás.

-No saldrán vivos- murmuró Lyon viendo amenazadora a June al momento en que iba a saltar a la planta baja, June la sujetó con el látigo y la jaló hacia ella.

-No aquí - amenazó June llena de determinación.

Lyon rió al escucharla y fue contra ella a toda velocidad, logrando golpearla más de una vez. June no le dejó alejarse de ella.

Atalanta la miró furiosa y encendió su cosmos haciendo arder todo alrededor, June se alejó del fuego pero mantuvo sujeta a Lyon, hasta que ésta se cubrió de llamas y fue contra ella.

Lyon la sujetó por el cuello y sacó su espada, se disponía a matarla, June forcejeó tratando de liberarse. El cosmos de su enemiga era asfixiante, parecía haber algo en él que hacía a su sangre fluir furiosa. Sus ojos se cerraron, perdió el control de su propio cuerpo ante la desesperación que sentía, aquel cálido poder la envolvió.

Su poderosa adversaria se disponía a terminar con una vida más cuando el cosmos de June ardió.

Abrió los ojos, su mirada vacía quedó en Lyon, fue en ese momento que sucedió algo que habría de marcar sus caminos: El rostro de la amazona cambió hasta transformarse en aquel rostro ajeno.

- Transformista...- susurró Lyon asombrada lanzando a June lejos. Saltó a la planta baja a encontrar a los santos de bronce, confundida por aquel poder de antiguos que acababa de encontrar.

---OoO---

-Te acabo de conocer y ya te odio, estás donde todos los problemas. Eres en verdad inoportuna. – dijo Hyoga molesto.

- No deberían quejarse, he venido a ayudarlos. No seré su amiga, pero tampoco de sus enemigos. –reclamó Atalanta.

- ¿Comenzaste esto? – preguntó Shiryu manteniendo la calma.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, de ser así las llamas ya envolverían este lugar! –gritó Lyon orgullosa.

- ¿Quién fue entonces? ¿Quién mató a Tatzumi?

- La orden de Apolo, vienen por ustedes y seguirán con nosotras, por ellos estoy aquí. Si no los controlamos ahora, estamos perdidas. – confesó Lyon en un tono casi parecido al pesar.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

- Puedes no hacerlo, para mí eso no cambia nada. Sólo no estorbes.

Lyon sujetó sus armas con determinación, los santos se limitaron a verla. Ella mantuvo la mirada fija al frente, sin prestarles atención siquiera, parecía observar algo a lo lejos.

-¡Manténgase en guardia! ¡Vienen los demás! – gritó con su potente voz, los santos la vieron confundidos, pero en ese momento, el viento se pronunció, se escucharon gritos eufóricos.

Las ventanas fueron rotas por santos con máscaras que arribaban.

- Esto empeora...

Lyon sujetó su espada y los vio despectiva.

- Muestren el por qué de su fama.

Desde el techo se lanzó Aura envuelta en un viento que la mantenía flotando.

- Esperamos órdenes, jefe.

- ¿Te encargaste de los otros?

- Así es – respondió Aura con una risa infantil - Eran muy débiles.

- Estos no serán tan sencillos, ve contra uno y acábalo.

Los santos recién llegados se posicionaron sobre las escaleras que rodeaban la planta alta, observando a detalle a sus oponentes.

- Las mujeres no son santos de Athena. No deberían estar aquí.

No hubo sino silencio, preparándose a la contienda. Pero de repente, Lyon se lanzó gritando contra uno de los santos derribándolo al instante.

- Está loca...

Aura le vio con una gran sonrisa y la siguió aunque no logró derribar un oponente, de las paredes surgieron otras mujeres sujetando a más santos parecidos a Aura.

-¡Llegaron nuestros refuerzos!- gritó ella emocionada.

Shiryu y Hyoga las vieron con desconfianza

- Esta es nuestra batalla, no se descuiden y no confíen en ellas – gritó Seiya al momento en que también se lanzaba al ataque, los demás le siguieron.

Hyoga hizo un camino de hielo por donde se deslizó hasta alcanzar a un santo con el rostro cubierto por una máscara.

Seiya atacó a otro tirándolo a la planta baja. Shun sujetó a dos con sus cadenas mientras Shiryu atacaba de frente al que restaba.

La pelea comenzó, los ataques destrozando las paredes mientras aquellos jóvenes cosmos se elevaban.

---OoO---

Mientras tanto, Ikki llegaba a la mansión ya en llamas destrozando una de las ventanas que aún estaban íntegras, pudo entonces ver la contienda que comenzaba.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?...

Vio molesto los destrozos y las huellas de batalla en las paredes, avanzó sin prestar importancia a la pelea de sus amigos, un cosmos ya le llamaba.

---OoO---

Habían terminado con los primeros oponentes, no eran santos considerables, apenas el principio de la batalla.

Seiya avanzó hacia aquellas mujeres que en aquel momento combatían a su lado.

- Márchense, no están interesadas en ustedes.

- Me quedaré. Esas fueron mis órdenes. –contestó Lyon con una mueca de fastidio.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo que se rompía en los jardines y planta baja. Más gritos, más santos que iban por ellos.

- ¿Cuántos santos más vendrán? – preguntó Seiya ya un poco desesperado.

Lyon volvió a sujetar sus armas y se dispuso a bajar a los jardines.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Esto no es su asunto y no dejaremos que vayan por Atenea después de terminar aquí! -gritó Shiryu

- Detenme - replicó Lyon con un tono burlón al momento que saltaba por el ventanal abriendo los brazos.

- ¡No la sigas, debemos controlar a los otros! - pidió Hyoga seriamente, al momento que en sus manos reunía aire helado.

En ese momento a su lado pasó Aura corriendo hacia la ventana y también saltó. Shiryu se apoyó en la ventana dispuesto a seguirla, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar, a su lado vio a Shun deslizándose por la pared sujeto a su cadena. Las otras mujeres sólo volvieron a desaparecer en la pared.

- ¡Yo iré por ellas!-gritó Andrómeda al momento en que caía.

Al caer, Lyon y Aura volvieron a entrar a la planta baja ya reducida a escombros, Shun las siguió. Atalanta lo vio sin darle importancia, siguió avanzando, quemando el piso a su paso.

Aura volteó a verlo sin detenerse.

- Vete, niño.- Dijo la rubia seriamente.

Shun la vio con una expresión de ligera molestia, Aura se lanzó contra él sin pensarlo. No pudo ni moverse, la vio pasar como una ráfaga, sacar sus armas y reaccionar a un ataque de alguien situado tras él.

Cuando volteó vio a un santo enorme tratando de controlarla. Pero pese a su enorme estatura, no parecía poder siquiera sujetarla.

Aura saltaba y golpeaba, pero en un instante el santo alcanzó a tomarla del tobillo y la lanzó contra la pared. Shun al ver esto atacó con su cadena y corrió hacia ella.

La joven se levantó y golpeó con una fuerza tal que el santo salió volando, fue por él y lo siguió golpeando de manera contundente.

El santo se reincorporó de prisa, Aura se apoyó en la pared y se lanzó contra él, formando con sus cuchillos una lluvia. El ataque lo dejó tirado en el piso. La mujer quedó de pie, sin acercarse.

- Lo mataste- murmuró Shun.

-No... Permanece atento... -replicó Aura con desconfianza

En ese momento el santo se levantó, Aura y Shun se pusieron en guardia.

- ¿Por qué todos traen el rostro cubierto? – preguntó Shun

- Deben ser mercenarios, cuando veas a uno con el rostro descubierto, será digno de temor...

El santo se levantó magnificente, extendió los brazos y las paredes parecieron estrujarse, enormes raíces rompiéndolas como papel, fueron hacia sus manos y se lanzaron furiosas contra el santo de Athena y la guerrera de Afrodita.

Aura sin dudarlo se puso al frente haciendo una enorme barrera que los protegió. Pero el ataque comenzó a llegar no sólo por el frente, Aura no pudo contenerlo, Shun fue arrojado contra la pared y Aura cayó indefensa.

El santo comenzó a reír estruendosamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el piso, haciendo que las raíces regresaran a la tierra.

De pronto, las llamas lo envolvieron.

- ¡Lyon! – gritó Aura emocionada, pero lo que vio fue a un hombre de semblante agresivo avanzando hacia ellos.

La mirada se Shun se tornó luminosa al reconocer en aquel hombre a su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó el fénix con la autoridad que le era característica.

Shun iba a contestar pero su mirada se turbó al darse cuenta de que el santo había atrapado a Aura sujetándole el tobillo y la había llevado hasta él para golpearla ferozmente, en ese instante ya su oponente había perdido su forma, era una grotesca maraña de raíces rodeando una brillante armadura, que a cada momento parecían destejerse o enredarse más.

En medio de su confusión, vio cómo la rubia sacaba uno de sus cuchillos y lo encajaba entre las raíces, el grito de su enemigo hizo retumbar las paredes al momento que éstas se estremecían soltándola.

Shun corrió hacia Aura pero fue lanzado contra la pared por algo que antes había sido un brazo y desde el piso vio a Aura de pie y el santo formándose tras ella para atacarla, Ikki también lo vio pero no le perturbó que el santo terminara de formarse.

-¡Aura! –gritó tan fuerte con pudo pero el grito no logró alertarla a tiempo, el santo con un fuerte golpe la dejó inconsciente.

-Creí que ella quería matarte – respondió Ikki en un tono irónico.

-¡Pero no lo hizo! –gritó Shun suplicante. – No podemos abandonarla… no es enemiga. – musitó.

Ikki hizo una mueca de molestia y vio al santo a punto de decapitar a la rubia.

-Deja a esa mujer – ordenó Ikki secamente.

El santo volteó a verlo de reojo, su mirada sádica y perdida se posó sobre Ikki apenas un instante. Acercó el arma dorada al cuello Aura, acariciando con el frío metal aquel pálido rostro.

Pero de repente, algo hizo que el arma saliera volando lejos de él, al levantar la mirada encontró a Ikki furioso frente a él.

- Te di una orden – rugió Ikki al momento que le golpeaba en la cara.

Aura cayó al piso e Ikki no le dio importancia, el santo comenzó a gritar con una voz que resultaba una tortura, un sonido tan agudo como los gritos de las bestias mitológicas. Fénix no cedió un paso.

Shun con esfuerzo se puso de pie, caminó hacia Aura y la levantó revisando su estado.

- Ella estará bien, levántate y pelea a mi lado. – dijo Ikki con su orgullosa voz.

Shun no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal petición, por primera vez, su hermano le trataba como un igual. Era una sensación tal que olvidó el dolor de sus heridas y se dispuso a pelear.

Pero en ese momento las raíces sujetaron a Ikki y lo arrastró rompiendo los muros hasta dejarlo fuera de la vista de Shun.

---OoO---

Lyon llegó al centro de lo que alguna vez fue la planta baja, entre toda la antigua belleza del lugar, sólo quedaba intacto un hermoso candelabro en el techo, lo observó detenidamente, manteniéndose de pie bajo él.

- ¡Deja de esconderte! Puedo percibirte en cada centímetro de esta habitación....- gritó Lyon como si hablara con las paredes – Me has seguido desde hace horas y aún no te atreves a dejar tu disfraz – se burló.

Las palabras de Lyon sonaban huecas, pero de pronto, por las paredes comenzaron moverse las sombras adoptando formas caprichosas y cambiantes. La mirada de Lyon permaneció impasible.

- Transformistas, sombras....veo que en el mundo aún aguardan sorpresas - confesó Lyon.

De la pared pareció formarse un cuerpo, luego una masa disforme que cayó al piso, Lyon no se acercó, pudo ver que eran los cadáveres de mujeres en armaduras de entrenamiento con rostros similares al suyo.

-Creo que esta basura es tuya. –Gruñó una voz proveniente de la pared – aquí tienes tus preciados refuerzos.

Lyon cerró los ojos un instante para luego ver furiosa los cuerpos de sus santos que no habían resistido ni un primer encuentro, aquello era una gran decepción.

En ese momento, una de las sombras salió de la pared y fue contra ella que se limitó a esquivarla. Más sombras salieron de las paredes tratando de atacar, Lyon se movió a gran velocidad por lo que apenas quedaron rodeándola.

-Un cosmos de fuego no será suficiente contra una sombra... –pensó la guerrera.

De pronto, las sombras regresaron a las paredes y comenzaron a abrir grietas en ellas. Lyon corrió entre los escombros como un felino hasta tener a todas las sombras frente a ella. Disparó una flecha iluminando todo y haciendo a las sombras dispersarse.

- Luz....la respuesta más simple…

Lyon expandió su cosmos y rompió lo que quedaba de las ventanas dejando entrar la luz.

Las sombras se alejaron hacia el fondo de la habitación, Lyon comenzó a destruir las paredes golpeándolas con el puño y las sombras a huir de ella y concentrarse para volver a tomar su forma original de santo.

Un varón en una armadura oscura, con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Veo que no mienten cuando hablan de tu poder e inteligencia, fuiste educada con el rigor de las leyes antiguas... Se hablan tantas cosas de ti que es difícil saber qué es cierto. Es cierto que eres mortífera, es cierto que aún hoy eres temible...- gritó el santo a Lyon desde el fondo de la habitación al momento en que caminaba hacia ella.

Lyon reacomodó su arco sobre su espalda y mantuvo la guardia. El santo avanzó sin temor y corrió a atacarla. Pese a ser mucho más grande que Lyon, ella logró sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra lo que quedaba de una pared prendiéndole fuego.

El santo aún en llamas atacó a Lyon que nuevamente controló sus movimientos y lo golpeó ferozmente, pero cuando ella lo tocó por un instante una sombra la sujetó, pareciendo tratar de entrar a su brazo, Lyon profirió un grito desgarrado e hizo arder su brazo desapareciendo la sombra y el brazo del santo.

- Es cierto que las llamas ni siquiera me tocan...-susurró Lyon.

El santo vio lo que quedaba de su brazo y rió al ver a Lyon aún ardiendo, encendió su cosmos hasta ser envuelto por sombras, que se dividieron dando lugar a más santos parecidos a él.

- "Esto sí que es un problema, uno contra más de 7 y sin armadura... interesante situación…"

Lyon fue hacia ellos cortando a algunos con su espada o incendiando partes de sus cuerpos, uno de ellos la alcanzó lanzándola contra el piso.

Se levantó de inmediato y sin dudarlo se lanzó por la ventana hacia el exterior, a donde no podrían dispersarse fácilmente.

Los santos parecieron dudarlo un poco, pero al final, la siguieron.

---OoO---

June abrió los ojos, vio a su alrededor. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrada por una mujer santo con el rostro cubierto por un pasillo lleno de santos similares a ella.

No se movió, pero en cuanto se alejaron de la muchedumbre en un par de segundos se incorporó.

Ikki fue arrastrado hasta la planta alta cuando vio a June salir corriendo de un pasillo, ella se detuvo en seco. Se observaron un instante llenos de sorpresa.

June sin pensarlo se apoyó en el barandal para ir hacia él cuando fue arrojado por un ventanal y June se dio cuenta que una espada apuntaba a su cuello.

---OoO---

Lyon incendió todo el exterior destrozando las piernas de un par de los santos pero nuevamente la alcanzaron y contuvieron.

En ese preciso instante, de una de las ventanas de la planta alta cayó Ikki.

Dos de los santos fueron hacia él y lo sujetaron al igual que a Lyon, Ikki aún confundido por la caída y sus múltiples heridas, apenas puso resistencia.

Lyon volteó a ver a Ikki, detenidamente, como indicándole algo, él cerró los ojos asintiendo.

Así, cuando ella marcó tres con sus dedos ambos incendiaron a su captor para luego saltar y alejarse de los santos.

- Esto parece algo desigual. Creo que me necesitarás... desconocida. - jadeó Ikki viendo a Lyon, ambos en guardia, con la mirada fija en sus enemigos.

- Mitad y mitad. ¿Quien termine primero gana? - respondió Lyon con marcada indiferencia, a manera de reto.

Ikki rió desdeñoso ante la proposición de Lyon, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando la vio tomar su espada e ir de frente contra los santos, pese a su herido cuerpo y su espíritu cansado.

Aquella peculiar mujer comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos al momento en que se incendiaba para que ellos no pudieran tocarla. Ikki le vio pelear asombrado y presenció la manera en que hacía pedazos a sus tres santos en un instante.

---OoO---

Mientras tanto, Seiya, Hoyga y Shiryu seguían combatiendo a más santos enmascarados apareciendo de las paredes liderados por los gemelos que sin palabras lograban se interpusieran entre ellos y los santos de Athena.

-¡No nos dejan avanzar! siguen llegando más.- gritó Hyoga congelando el techo.

-Si los podemos controlar aquí es mejor- respondió Shiryu.

Entonces Shun pasó frente a sus ojos arrastrando a un santo enorme con las cadenas. Hyoga corrió a ayudarle.

-Déjalo, ya he terminado-jadeó al tiempo en que se sentaba rendido en el piso.- ¿Cómo va todo aquí?

-Más santos, sin palabras ni nada que indique su origen o quién los envía. - respondió Hyoga congelando ahora el piso.

---OoO---

Ikki se dispuso a cumplir su parte de aquel singular acuerdo, cuando el suelo comenzó a estremecerse.

- No es posible…- dijo Lyon comenzando a maldecir.

Los santos surgidos de sombras parecieron perder el control y se arremolinaban entre ellos, sus cosmos se enrarecían y los gritos eran cada vez más agónicos.

De pronto, una clara voz se escuchó.

- Aléjate ahora que aún puedes hacerlo. Es mi misión continuar lo que has arruinado.

Las sombras parecieron murmurar entre ellas y rápidamente se deslizaron por el piso, pese a los intentos de Lyon e Ikki de no dejarlas escapar. Se fueron, pero un cosmos de una naturaleza diferente llenó el lugar.

Lyon vio cómo de los árboles surgían siluetas, que poco a poco tomaron forma humana; habían llegado las dríades.

Ikki vio su expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el santo del fénix intrigado.

- Están enviando elementos valiosos de su orden, en verdad quieren acabarlos...

- Tampoco parecen apreciarte mucho.

- Le temen al fuego - contestó Lyon envolviendo sus manos en llamas.

Ikki vio con asco los seres formados de raíces, aquellas formas femeninas revueltas, retorcidas.

Avivó su cosmos al verlas aproximarse y se detuvo en seco cuando Lyon pasó a su lado como saeta y con su espada destrozaba todo. Las dríades se lanzaban contra ella con sus brazos de raíz como tentáculos, tratando de sujetarla.

Ikki la siguió y con sus alas llameantes envolvió a aquellos seres logrando abrirse paso, las raíces cortadas por Lyon se enterraban en el piso avanzando hacia ella, Ikki lo vio y lanzó sus alas llameantes contra el piso haciendo que las dríades gritaran de dolor, el fuego levantó el suelo, Lyon ni siquiera se quejó por verse completamente envuelta en llamas.

- No me trates como una principiante, fénix. - gritó Lyon al momento que avanzaba calcinando dríades.

Las restantes regresaron a los árboles, sus armaduras verdosas brillaban a la luz de las llamas, se retorcían, gritaban con sus agudas voces en un idioma ininteligible, el piso temblaba ante la furia de sus raíces.

- En verdad las has molestado -rió Fénix.

Lyon lo vio de reojo, al momento que una de las dríades alzaba la voz hasta llamar su atención.

- No nos enviaron por ti, desterrada. Has ganado enemigos que no necesitas. - chilló.

- Nos atacaron hace unos días, no esperarías que permitiríamos una invasión al mundo mortal, sabes que tu dios no debe venir.

- ¿Defiendes el mundo al que fuiste condenada? No creo en las acciones loables de un maldito. - Los ojos color miel de la dríade se cerraron.

Pero para Ikki aquellas palabras tenían demasiado sentido para tomarlas a la ligera. Así que volteó hacia su improvisada compañera de batalla.

- Nos atacaron a nosotros. - añadió Ikki con desconfianza - no tienes un motivo para estar aquí. Yo me encargaré de ella, ve por tu gente y retírense ahora.

Lyon rió con su mirada de desdén hacia fénix, apoyó su espada en el hombro.

- ¿En verdad crees que puedes con ella solo? Es un trofeo demasiado grande para un solo hombre.

- Tal vez no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo.

Lyon asintió y en un instante de sus pies surgió fuego que calcinó a las dríades menores quedando sólo los árboles ardiendo.

- En ese caso, no más tonterías. - Lyon e Ikki se pusieron en guardia, viendo que la dríade se fundía con los árboles.

---OoO---

June vio de reojo a la mujer santo que le amenazaba.

-Distraerse de ese modo no es un lujo que un santo pueda darse.- se burló de June que volvió a ver al frente sin prestarle importancia.

-Temo que sí.

En ese momento la mujer fue decapitada de un tajo. Al caer su cadáver June sonrió nerviosamente a Afrodita.

-Me debes una.

---OoO---

Ikki tenía el molesto presentimiento de que entre las batallas que había librado, aquella permanecería como una digna de recordar.

- ¡Tírate al piso! – gritó Lyon de repente.

Ikki lo hizo y vio cómo por encima de él pasaban las raíces, Lyon cubrió de fuego a la dríade.

- Podía solo con ella – reclamó Ikki con profunda molestia en su voz en un tono apenas audible.

- Lo sé, pero no quería perderme esto – balbuceó Atalanta sonriendo con malicia mientras recogía sus armas.

---OoO---

Dentro de lo que quedaba de la mansión ya no había más santos que aquellos gemelos que no proferían palabra.

-Acabamos con los otros, hablen o siguen ustedes –amenazó Seiya avanzando hacia ellos.

-¿Pertenecen a la orden de Apolo? –se apresuró a cuestionar Shiryu.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, la mujer les sonrió.

-Entonces sabes de dónde venimos. No me corresponde decirte qué queremos.

-¿Vienen por Athena? –continuó Shiryu.

-No es tan sencillo, aunque será parte de lo que hagamos. Consideren esto nuestro saludo.

Al instante que terminó de hablar ella y su compañero comenzaron a expandir su cosmos que comenzó a formar una ráfaga golpeando lo que quedaba de cristales y paredes.

Los santos de Athena la esquivaron pero sus enemigos aprovecharon para salir de su alcance.

-Por esta vez pensaremos que tuvieron suerte y aliados. Nos veremos de nuevo, y no será en mejores circunstancias. –fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer antes de desaparecer.

La ráfaga ya derribaba todo lo que quedaba en pie cuando desde el exterior comenzó a esparcirse el fuego.

---OoO---

Los restos se consumieron, Ikki cayó exhausto, perdió el sentido al instante. Lyon se apoyó en el piso jadeando. A sus espaldas apareció Afrodita, majestuosa como siempre.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, tengo a los que necesito. Trae a los heridos, nuestra batalla ha acabado. – ordenó a su poderosa guerrera.

Lyon se incorporó con dificultad y levantó a Ikki.

---OoO---

Seiya y los demás corrieron entre los escombros y las llamas al colapsar el techo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – gritó Shun viendo alrededor.

-¡Afuera! –contestó Hyoga al momento en que esquivaba una parte del techo que caía incendiada.

-Ikki está con la pirómana. Ya no hay más cosmos aquí. – Seiya concluyó al momento en que salían y veían los jardines ardiendo.

Al cruzar lo que en otros tiempos había sido la entrada, vieron aterrados aquel espectáculo, los árboles en llamas que se elevaban tratando de alcanzar el cielo, la luz roja iluminando el amanecer, era un paisaje casi poético, por no llamarlo demoníaco.

La belleza arrasada por el fuego. Comprendieron que la orden de la que provenían sus ahora enemigos no tendría miramientos, iban por un objetivo y no se detendrían ante aquel mundo humano.

Avanzaron lentamente por la calzada, cada paso haría más memorable aquella derrota, el cansancio de sus cuerpos y la pesadez de su espíritu hicieron de aquel trayecto similar al camino al cadalso.

A lo lejos vieron a Saori, quien con lágrimas en los ojos les recibía.

---OoO---

Todos vieron consumirse los restos de la fundación, Saori quiso acercarse pero Seiya la sujetó, le vio indicándole que desistiera al tiempo que la abrazaba de manera protectora.

- Ya es demasiado tarde...- susurró tristemente

Quedaron de pie, viendo el incendio, su cabello volando con el viento, el atardecer, las cenizas; aquel día por fin terminaba. Saori se reincorporó, vio a los que más amaba en su orden y pronunció las palabras que más tarde todos habrían de lamentar.

- Esto no puede continuar.

_Habían sido condenados por los errores de antiguos, mientras las órdenes tomaban su camino definitivo. Encuentros, traiciones y los grandes secretos, su presencia resultaba aun insignificante ante una era de renacimientos. _

_Los santos que decidirían el futuro del mundo eran aquellos niños que apenas conocían el cosmos. Quién imaginaría toda la destrucción que provendría de sus manos…_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III


	4. ATADURAS

_What I'm searching for  
to tell it straight, I'm trying to build a wall  
_

_Walking by myself  
down avenues that reek of time to kill  
_

_If you see me keep going  
be a pass by waver  
Build me up, bring me down  
just leave me out you name dropper  
_

_Stop trying to catch my eye  
I see you good you forced faker  
Just make it easy  
You're my enemy you fast talker_

_I can say I hope it will be worth what I give up_  
_If I could stand up mean for the things that I believe_

-OoO-

Despertó por la música a tal volumen, abrió los ojos asustado, su respiración se agitó al instante y sólo encontró un techo desconocido. Todos sus recuerdos parecían tan confusos en el ir y venir de los últimos días.

El cansancio le decía que había peleado. El mareo, esa misma sensación que le invadía después de cada batalla.

Entre los sonidos estridentes, violentamente volteó al frente para ver a la mujer del cabello marrón que en su memoria siempre estaría rodeada de llamas.

-Bienvenido Fénix. -Dijo secamente mientras golpeteaba el piso con su arco.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Ataduras**

Muchos años atrás, Shun había aprendido a tomar las más desagradables sorpresas e incertidumbre como parte del encanto de ser un santo, la vida como una cuestión de perspectiva o incluso suerte y el destino como un cruel vaivén, se decía a él mismo que estaba preparado, que sabía resistir. Pero en las últimas horas todo había pasado tan rápido…

De la manera más vil se encontraba solo y asustado. Observando a Saori y Seiya frente a las cenizas de la fundación, llorando a escondidas, hablando en voz baja con tristeza, mientras a su alrededor el ir y venir de quienes controlaban el incendio o traían respuestas a las preguntas de Athena. Él sólo podía mantener su distancia.

Se habían terminado los breves tiempos donde todo eran promesas, cuando su mundo fue sencillo.

-¿Hay algo? -preguntó Hyoga aun arropado con una manta mientras limpiaban la herida de su brazo.

-No todavía. -Murmuró Andrómeda fríamente.

-Santos de la nada, ayuda de la nada y ni una sola respuesta concreta -protestó Cygnus- si creemos a Atalanta estamos a punto de enfrentar al dios Apolo, a Afrodita y a quien decida que el reinado de Athena ha sido largo.

En ese momento llegó Shiryu con un paquete de fotografías que de inmediato mostró a Shun.

-Al menos tú ya tienes tu respuesta, antes de que todo colapsara se tomó esto: Afrodita con June, Afrodita con Ikki. Están, ahora yo. Ve la cantidad de peleas a la vez, parece comprensible tal destrucción.

-Me alegra que ella los tenga. -En Shun no se veía sino pesar.

-Sólo puede significar que quiere algo de nosotros, eso no debería tranquilizarte. -Hyoga no parecía estar del mejor humor que le hubieran visto.

En ese momento se aproximó Saori, ellos no pudieron sino guardar silencio.

-Debemos irnos, aquí todo ha terminado. -Y sin decir más, subió al auto en el que partieron.

-OoO-

Ikki se incorporó quedando frente a Lyon, ambas miradas eran desafiantes pero ninguno ofrecía tregua. La música sólo seguía.

-Tienes diez segundos para una muy buena explicación -gruñó Ikki.

-¿Aura disfruta la estridencia y nuestros gustos difícilmente coinciden?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lyon tomó una silla sonriendo, cruzó las piernas y se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento sin darle importancia a Fénix más que para ofrecerle un vaso con bebida.

-Hay algo importante que debemos discutir antes de que sea muy tarde. -Pronunció cada palabra con una solemnidad que a Fénix no pudo darle sino curiosidad.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Ikki frunció el ceño divertido y aceptó la bebida.

-OoO-

Hyoga detuvo el auto cerca de la playa y Saori bajó a prisa. Los demás la siguieron hasta entrar a un pequeño departamento vacío donde dio a cada uno un haz de llaves.

-Este será su hogar ahora. No podemos permitirnos más destrucción y los problemas nos seguirán. Aquí tendrán libertad.

-¿Dónde vivirás? -preguntó Seiya aún incrédulo.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo en un lugar, en la mansión sólo estaré cuando puedan acompañarme.

-Es demasiado riesgo -Pegaso sabía protestar.

-No, es una decisión ya tomada. Hoy mismo deben mudarse. Ya no tenemos tiempo. Hago esto por todos, deben alejarse, ellos ya no temen venir -En la voz de Athena había miedo.

-Saori, entiendo que lo ocurrido a Tatsumi cambiara las cosas para ti pero… -Hyoga supo que su lengua había ido muy lejos.

Saori salió sin voltear atrás y Seiya tras ella, los demás se miraron confusos, la situación tomaba un rumbo no esperado. Parecía demasiado funcional vivir en un solo lugar como si hubiera una promesa de ser felices para siempre tras ello.

-OoO-

-Espero tu diosa entienda las cosas tan rápido como tú.

-Ella verá las ventajas -replicó Ikki sin interés.

Lyon abrió una puerta encontrando a June y Aura de frente a punto de atacarse.

El sonido distrajo a Aura que fue lanzada por June sobre el aparato de sonido. Aura se incorporó y comenzó a patear los muebles contra June que destrozaba todo. Quedaron nuevamente de frente.

-¿No tuvieron ya suficiente tiempo para pelear? Amazona, no estás en posición de causar problemas. Aura, ven conmigo.

El sonido de un golpe del arco de Lyon bastó para que la tensión entre ambas cesara y Aura se retirara tras su maestra. Ambas salieron discutiendo en voz baja.

-¿En verdad los necesitamos? Hemos estado solas por años.-cuestionó Aura impaciente- ¿Qué opinas sobre ellos, Jefe?

-Son todo lo que esperaba si a eso te refieres.

-¿Son más fuertes que tú? -añadió Aura provocadora.

-Sólo Fénix, los demás tienen mucho por descubrir. Sé que este pacto no parece favorecedor... lo único ganaremos es a la amazona y aunque no sea de mucho valor es una transformista, es raro encontrarlos en una orden donde fueron prohibidos. Su poder es mínimo y eso la vuelve útil, sin un cosmos poderoso podrá tomar la forma de cualquiera y entrar a cualquier lugar sin dejar huellas de su cosmos. Ya quiero planear misiones para un poder como ese...

-¿Viste la manera en que Fénix la miraba?

-Fue difícil no notarlo...

-¿Crees que su hermano lo sepa?

-Eso no me interesa. Tú investigaste sus vidas, yo sólo su potencial.

-OoO-

Los santos de Athena quedaron solos en medio de un silencio incómodo. June permaneció sentada mientras Ikki caminaba impaciente.

-No creí que volvería a verte -confesó Ikki- pocos de los que empiezan viajes como el tuyo tienen un buen final. Eres más prudente de lo que hubiera imaginado, jamás mencionaste tu origen.

-Son tiempos difíciles entre las órdenes, te dije lo que me era posible al igual que tú a mí. Un refugio de santos no es un buen lugar para fraternizar, lo sabes mejor que yo -June lo miró seriamente mientras se colocaba su armadura.

-¿Amazona todavía será tu nombre? El mío ahora es Ikki de Fénix.

-Temo que no, ahora es June. ¿Por qué no has salido de aquí temido Fénix?

-Me interesa lo que tengan que decirnos -confesó Ikki volteando hacia ella sorprendido al buscar entre sus recuerdos ese nombre.

June por su parte ya sabía dónde se unían sus historias.

-OoO-

Saori bebía frenéticamente en la mesa del fondo de un elegante restaurante, sus ideas estaban desordenadas, su lógica sesgada y no sabía si sentir culpa u orgullo por sus acciones, por exiliar a sus más amados santos.

Lucía impaciente hasta que frente a ella llegó Afrodita como una visión de seda roja. Definitivamente no era su mejor día.

-Llegas tarde -protestó la joven.

-Lo importante es que estoy aquí, mi muy querida hermana -sin pensarlo dos veces tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Fuiste irresponsable –se masajeó las sienes desesperada-. Tus santos se involucraron, llegó aquella orden, todo se salió de control y ni siquiera supe si podía contar contigo o estabas en mi contra nuevamente. Lo mataron… -Athena se rompió, sólo hubo lágrimas-. ¡Lo mataron! Toda su vida a mi lado para que ni sus restos respetaran, no quedó nada… ahora estoy contigo en vez de estar despidiendo a mis muertos.

Afrodita por primera vez la vio con una expresión fraternal, acarició su cabello y sujetando su barbilla la obligó a verle a los ojos.

-Sólo busco ayudarte. Ellos venían por ti, Apolo te tiene por objetivo, yo todavía no les importaba, si alguien venció a las triades fue un santo de mi orden. No acabaron con tus santos, ni siquiera los tocaron, sacrifiqué a mis peones y sané a los tuyos. Nos necesitamos, más que nunca, entiendes lo que está frente a nosotros pero aún te niegas a aceptarlo. Hagamos esto juntas, es la única manera, no podrás contra el Dios Sol con tu orden disminuida y sin haber enfrentado más que a patéticas reencarnaciones. Conocemos las fechas, los lugares, lo que saben de ti. Me necesitas.

-Pusiste tanta energía en buscar una alianza por algo que ni siquiera veo claro todavía… en verdad me sorprendes –la diosa estaba cansada, ya ni las lágrimas fluían.

-Lo claro es que quieren matarte, a ti y a los tuyos. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? En cuanto la tenga tus dos santos podrán irse -sus magnéticos ojos azules miraban fijamente un punto a lo lejos, mientras su voz se quedaba en Athena.

-Lo haré.

-Sólo pediré una cosa como prenda por nuestro pacto tan lleno de esperanza que tantas vidas podría salvar -volteó a ver a la confundida Saori- quiero a tu rubia amazona.

-No veo tu punto.

-No trates de entenderlo, tengo afición por lo bello y absurdo. Pues si te pido lo que realmente quiero, uno de tus queridos santos de bronce, sé que me lo negarás.

-Tómala entonces… ellos no están a discusión -susurró Saori apretando los puños llenos de ira.

Afrodita amaba ganar de un modo tan sencillo, ciertamente la reciente pérdida de Athena había allanado el camino. Tal victoria merecía un trago.

-OoO-

Mientras tanto el enemigo común planeaba sus movimientos. En un salón oscuro las voces se perdían en el sonido lejano de agua.

-¿Ya se han unido sus destinos? -preguntó una voz imponente que parecía provenir del fondo del lugar.

-Se han reunido, es cuestión de tiempo -respondió una cansada voz femenina- ya puedo ver el lugar, ya puedo ver sus acciones.

-Las demás sibilas siguen teniendo visiones, pueden seguir el destino de las mujeres de Afrodita -contestó presurosa una voz de mujer joven-, si pactan nos darán un camino a seguir. Apolo todavía teme actuar y perturbar a los antiguos.

-¿Qué hay de los santos de Athena? ¿Ya pueden verlos?

-Ellos todavía no son visibles, no han tenido contacto. Iremos por las mujeres y se logrará.

De inmediato las voces comenzaron a discutir.

-OoO-

La mudanza fue rápida, cada uno tomó sus escasas pertenencias. Unas horas después el nuevo lugar por orden de Saori ya estaba cubierto por toda clase de objetos dignos de un verdadero hogar. Era un bello sitio, cómodo. O lo sería, de momento eran dos plantas llenas de embalajes que nadie tenía mucho interés en abrir. Los santos contemplaban el mar desde el pequeño balcón, la tranquilidad era casi una nueva experiencia. Sólo silencio.

-¿Se despedirá de Tatsumi? -a Shun aquel recuerdo no podía dejarlo tranquilo.

-No lo sé, no está lista. -respondió Seiya todavía no muy seguro.

-Cuando ella lo decida estaremos a su lado, es lo que importa -Shiryu tenía claro que el enemigo había menguado a su diosa en un solo golpe.

En ese momento el auto de Saori de detuvo en la entrada. Ella bajó despacio, unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus cansados ojos. Se detuvo bajo el balcón.

-¡La he visto! -gritó al verlos.

-¡Fuiste sola! -gritaron al unísono al momento que bajaban.

Improvisaron en los escalones de la entrada, Shun preparó un mal café que los mantuviera despiertos, se reunieron, sentados en el piso como niños.

-Necesitamos ayuda. Vieron lo que pasó, a cantidad de santos, su poder, su rapidez para destruir… -confesó Saori apenada.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? Tienes al santuario, si los convocas hoy, mañana tendremos aquí a los santos de oro, Marin y Sheena. Es el ejército que necesitas para combatirlos -Seiya en verdad no entendía la necesidad.

-Ellos son mi alternativa final, la última respuesta. No los arriesgaré si podemos aliarnos y no permitir que esto crezca -de pronto para Saori toda su estrategia era tan clara como válida.

-Debe ser una broma… -para Hyoga el día seguía empeorando.

-Afrodita está en igual posición que yo, no tendrá muchos santos, pero los que llegaron parecían capaces, suficiente para ser de alguna ayuda y conocen la situación mejor que nosotros, han investigado desde hace años, incluso nos han investigado, les sorprendería lo que saben de nosotros. Al menos por ahora saben mejor contra lo que vamos y tienen buenas fuentes.

-Ella no está en la misma posición… está en una peor, no tenemos necesidad de alguien más débil -reclamó Cygnus.

-No tiene sentido ir contra ellas cuando el enemigo que podría acabarnos también las busca. Vieron cómo peleaba Atalanta, pudo seguirle el paso a Ikki, lo que ya es bastante -Shun estaba de acuerdo con su diosa.

-¿La loca que quemaba todo? -no así Shiryu.

-No tenemos muchas opciones. Buscamos respuestas y un aliado no es algo que esté de sobra. Lo vieron, no les interesamos mucho cuando los otros aparecen. -Shun en verdad comenzaba a ver la esperanza en esta batalla, habló con una seguridad que les era desconocida-. En el peor de los casos a Aura podemos controlarla pero no a Lyon, querrá liderar lo que hagamos. Se deben establecer reglas.

-Eso no es un equipo, es gente que sabe que no durará mucho sola. ¿Les confiarían sus vidas? -Hyoga había hecho la pregunta correcta.

-No -una respuesta unánime.

- ¿Qué pasará después? -Seiya entendió los matices del plan-. Cuando no les seamos necesarios se desharán de nosotros y debemos estar preparados...

-Pactaremos -Saori lo dijo sin dar lugar a la duda, sus santos vieron en sus ojos tal determinación que entendieron que poco podían perder.

Fue el momento, se creó el primer lazo.

-OoO-

Lyon y Aura se prepararon, sacaron de sus cajas sus magníficas armaduras y las portaron luego de mucho tiempo. En ellas lucían como auténticos santos, no esa versión entre moderna y profana que tanto criticarían las otras órdenes.

-¿Crees que harán algo que no deban? -Aura estaba en verdad molesta aquel día.

-Todo el tiempo, debemos asegurarnos que no sea a nosotras.

Afrodita se mostró orgullosa de sus santos como siempre, a su lado Ikki y June le veían con desconfianza.

-Amazona June de Camaleón, bienvenida a mi orden. Ikki de Fénix en un momento te reuniré con los tuyos.

June la vio furiosa, no entendió qué estaba sucediendo.

-Athena te lo explicará. Ahora somos aliadas -la diosa intentó reconfortarle pero su voz lasciva lo hizo imposible.

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, no tardó en recibir respuesta.

-Saori Kido, mi amada hermana. Hora del primer ejercicio juntas. Una fuente nos acaba de alertar de una entrada, estamos por sellarla y podría serles de interés. Nos vemos en tu orfanato mi hermana y aliada, no tardes, serán niños indefensos y asustados entre santos mortíferos -simplemente colgó.

-OoO-

Saori colgó, sus santos escucharon todo y corrieron por sus armaduras. No sabían qué era peor, la situación o la tranquilidad con que su ahora aliada lo decía.

-OoO-

Los santos llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, esa clase de prisa se estaba volviendo costumbre. Todo estaba en calma. Los niños corrieron hacia ellos.

Seiya se acercó a Miho discretamente.

-Vayan todos a la capilla, aquí pasará algo que no deben ver -la voz se Seiya era en verdad seria.

Miho le miró asustada y al instante comenzó a llevarse a los niños con la ayuda de Seiya y Shun. Saori fue con ellos.

Desde encima de la capilla la armadura de Atalanta resplandeció al sol, los mantos grabados ondeaban al viento.

-Llegamos temprano. Siempre mejor que tarde -Lyon no se esforzaba en parecer amigable.

Atalanta y Aura saltaron desde el techo cayendo con la gracia que les era característica, Ikki ya las acompañaba. Lanzaron el cetro a Athena que lo atrapó en un movimiento.

-¿Dónde está June? -preguntó Andrómeda no muy cortésmente.

-Ella está bien, la verás cuando esto acabe -Fénix por fin unía los recuerdos faltantes.

Lyon se adelantó, era una perspectiva totalmente diferente, ahora era en verdad claro que se trataba de un santo. Aquel porte era inconfundible.

-Afrodita les envía saludos, nos observa desde una distancia prudente -Lyon reverenció-, sabe que este pacto puede causarles dudas pero ofrece su palabra de que todos seremos beneficiados.

-Gracias Atalanta, ¿tienes algo que agregar? -preguntó educadamente Saori.

-Así es Mi Señora -y dirigiéndose a los santos-: A la mierda con sus creencias y tonterías. Estamos en esto por la misma razón, quieran admitirlo o no.

-Te falta tacto Leona -Ikki se burló de la guerrera a su lado-. Veo que ya están al tanto del pacto.

-No es que nos encante la idea -confesó Hyoga.

-Si vieras las cosas desde mi perspectiva… -añadió Lyon confiadamente.

-¿Las cosas como tú las ves? Prefiero no pensarlo. Nuestra vida consiste en que eso no suceda -replicó Shiryu con una altivez que les era desconocida.

-Genial, ya están peleando de nuevo. Esto será complicado Ikki -Shun todavía no alcanzaba a ver el lado malo.

Pusieron a todos a resguardo, Seiya permaneció con Saori haciendo guardia mientras los demás se reunían.

-¿Qué va a pasar aquí? -preguntó Ikki revisando los alrededores.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó Atalanta sujetando su espada-. Usaré el primer regalo de Afrodita.

Los santos asintieron. Lyon tomó la espada y la encajó en el piso, de inmediato se vieron rastros de luz en él, cual huellas no visibles.

-¿Qué diablos han hecho en este sitio? -preguntó Aura viendo la prueba de viejas batallas.

-¿Marcas de cosmos? -preguntó Ikki al tiempo que las seguía de prisa hacia la orilla-. Mierda, ¡ya están aquí!

Todos le siguieron hasta el lugar donde las marcas de reunían formando un emblema enorme dibujado en el piso. Shun lo vio horrorizado mientras se formaba algo similar a un portal.

-Es el símbolo de Apolo, los que llegaron a la fundación lo portaban…

Surgieron cuatro santos con armaduras idénticas, resplandecientes, todos postrados con sus rostros cubiertos por una máscara de metal.

-Comiencen el ritual -ordenó uno y todos comenzaron lo que parecían oraciones, el emblema comenzó a crecer y materializarse.

-Tratan de abrir una entrada -Dragón se acercó.

Surgieron más santos, todos anónimos, todos con su rostro cubierto, esta vez portando espadas. Gritaron algo ininteligible y caminando por el emblema como si del mar se tratara fueron hacia su enemigo.

-Es probable que lo logren... pero juro que será difícil -juró Lyon sujetando su espada e incendiando el piso.

Aura le siguió elevándose con sus ráfagas de viento.

Los demás tomaron comenzaron el combate, Dragón estaba por atacar cuando Ikki se acercó a él para murmurar.

-Deben tener enjaulado a ese león -advirtió Fénix- la maldita es una pirómana, si la dejan quemará todo. Shiryu asintió y fue tras ella.

Del emblema surgió una mujer cubierta de mantos a quien todos reverenciaron. Ella avanzó manteniéndose siempre tras dos santos.

Lyon la vio asustada pero cuando iba a gritar algo los santos con máscaras fueron sobre ella y la callaron mientras trataba de liberarse. Aura no corrió con mejor suerte, fue silenciada incluso antes de verla.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué quería decir Lyon? -preguntó Shun desesperado.

La sibila inspeccionó sus rostros mientras los santos que la acompañaban asumían posiciones.

-Apolo, Dios Sol me ha enviado, soy su primer emisario, la Sibila de Delfos. Me ha encomendado un mensaje para los caballeros de Athena -la mujer lucía apenas intranquila-: Él no se rendirá, exige a Athena este reino o sufrir las consecuencias.

-Creo que sabe nuestra respuesta.

La mujer extendió sus manos dejando caer unos delicados hilos brillantes que al instante que elevó su cosmos comenzaron a formar una intrincada red.

Los santos de las espadas se lanzaron al ataque, fueron contenidos por las cadenas de Andrómeda que podían entrar a voluntad al emblema. Los santos que rezaban fueron arrastrados fuera de él para ser derrotados sin mucho esfuerzo. La batalla continuó, Lyon logró liberarse pero cuando se reunía con el resto Ikki se deslizó hasta llegar a la mujer acertando sus golpes. Ella no opuso resistencia, algunos hilos se rompieron pero otros envolvieron un brazo de Ikki cual telaraña.

-Ya te tengo, Fénix.

-¡No se acerquen a ella! ¡Si los toca estamos perdidos! -Lyon gritó mientras incendiaba el piso tratando de alejarlos.

-¿Qué diablos hace Lyon? -preguntó Hyoga molesto.

Aura los envolvió en su viento haciéndolos retroceder.

-OoO-

Afrodita se mantenía al tanto resguardada desde un techo mientras June a su lado se debatía impaciente.

-Debo ir a ayudar -murmuró furiosa.

-No, tu lugar ahora es este. No eres tan fuerte como el resto y tus habilidades hoy no pueden ayudarnos.

-Acabarán con ellos si no pueden ni tocarlos

-Eres una idiota. ¿No has entendido acaso? ¿Ves a esa mujer? Su nombre es Sibila, si te envuelve con esos hilos minúsculos podrá ver tu futuro de hoy en adelante. No es su primer encuentro con Lyon y Aura, ellas ya no pueden esconderse, pero tú puedes dar un siguiente golpe contra las que son como ella.

June le vio con respeto por primera vez.

-Te diré lo único que puedes aprender de mí, yo no soy un santo, no sé cómo responder a estas situaciones pero Lyon lo es, y uno magnífico. Siempre escúchale, no importa lo absurdo que te parezca o que la llegues a odiar, si ella lo dice es por algo -las primeras lecciones de su nueva diosa.

-OoO-

El círculo de fuego los excluyó, ya no quedaban santos por vencer, sólo la mujer.

-¿Qué mierda es esta Lyon? -gruñó Ikki al verse encerrado.

-Sólo nosotros tres podemos hacerle frente, ya nos tiene, si el resto interviene nos acabarán. Ella no es una guerrera poderosa pero en cuanto te ha envuelto podrá ver tu futuro y predecir mucho de lo que hagas, los demás deben quedar inmunes mientras sea posible.

-Vaya mierda...

Hyoga vio lo que Lyon e Ikki trataban de hacer atacando sin sincronización alguna siendo recibidos por la Sibila con una naturalidad perturbadora.

-Tienen razón…desde que lo tocó lo sigue mucho mejor. No se le acerquen, iré con ellos, un golpe bastará -Cygnus se lanzó al fuego.

Hyoga hizo un camino de hielo y atacó por sorpresa alcanzando a cubrirla de hielo mientras los demás alejaban los hilos de él.

La sibila gritó desesperada y terminó los rezos ya comenzados, el emblema comenzó a brillar de manera cegadora, cuando se descubrieron los ojos la entrada comenzó a separarse de la realidad, de pronto estaban en un lugar que desconocían, el interior de un templo antiguo y abandonado.

-Delfos... ¡no podemos quedarnos! En cuanto sepan que estamos aquí vendrá un ejército -gritó Aura en histeria lanzándose como señuelo.

Ikki le siguió logrando causar daño con su ataque pese a ser esquivado, Lyon si siquiera pensarlo fue contra la Sibila, la sujetó y levantó en vilo incluso envuelta por los hilos.

-Ellos te tienen Atalanta. Te he tenido tanto tiempo que pude ver tu vida entera. ¿Quieres saber cómo morirás? -preguntó aquella guerrera con tono irónico.

-Lo averiguará en unos años -sentenció Hyoga al momento que daba un solo tajo para poner fin a lo que habían iniciado.

Al caer la Sibila la entrada colapsó. Aura comenzó a correr seguida de Hyoga. Lyon abrió un enorme hueco brillante en la pared con su espada. Volvieron al mundo que conocían. Todos escaparon de aquella amenaza. El pacto estaba hecho, su orgullo no sería útil cuando todo estuviera en llamas.

Cayeron justo donde habían desaparecido. El fuego se había extinguido, sus amigos les esperaban.

-¿Te alcanzaron? -preguntó Aura a Hyoga.

-Eso temo -Cygnus vio los hilos atados en su brazo-. ¿Murió con ella nuestro problema?

-No hay una sola sibila, todas sabrán lo que ella. Los cuatro seremos inútiles mientras estén vivas.

En ese momento Afrodita y June llegaron junto con Saori.

-Fue hermoso verlos juntos -Afrodita no sabía ser sutil-. Un buen comienzo para concluir este terrible día.

Se despidió con un ademán frío y seguida de sus guerreras se dispuso a retirarse. June no se movió, vio a Athena, a sus santos.

- Es hora de irnos Amazona -ordenó la diosa.

-¿Irás con ellas? -preguntó Shun angustiado.

- Es necesario -interrumpió Saori-. Fue una condición para el pacto. El menor de los males, no le causarán daño alguno.

-No lo hagas si no es lo que deseas… -Andrómeda había por fin visto el lado malo.

-Es lo mejor -June fue tras la diosa del cabello rojo, era su nuevo comienzo.

-Bienvenida -Afrodita sonrió mientras avanzaba.

Para los demás aquel día extraño por fin terminaba. Uno menos, dos más, en teoría, pero no más pérdidas irreparables. Cada día eran menos exigentes en el balance al final del día.

-OoO-

Lyon observó marcas en el camino, pequeñas señales en los árboles similares a las que alguna vez había visto en los refugios y entendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué hizo Fénix? -preguntó Aura intrigada.

-Ser demasiado astuto. Durante toda la batalla ha tendido trampas, dejado señales en busca de más aliados. Los que vengan es porque tienen nuestra misión, lo sepan o no

-¿Aparecerá la élite de Athena?

-Son altivos, elegantes y estúpidos. Ellos no admitirán que necesitan ayuda bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, su poder no es suficiente, hay algo que les impide crecer como a los más jóvenes de la orden. El alumno supera al maestro -Afrodita respondió seriamente.

-OoO-

La noche cayó, pese a estar exhaustos se reunieron en lo que sería su estancia, entre las cajas y muebles por desempacar, comenzaron una improvisada cena.

Pero la tranquilidad no podía durar ni esos instantes, tocaron a la puerta de manera frenética, cada golpe más desesperado que el anterior. Todos levantaron la guardia, Seiya se dirigió a la puerta, vio por la mirilla y les indicó que no había peligro alguno. Abrió lentamente.

Aura llegó oculta bajo su pesada gabardina y entró rápidamente, descansó unos segundos sobre la puerta todavía sonando agitada.

-Capturamos a una. Pueden estar presentes cuando le interroguemos -jadeó difícilmente.

-¿Es real? No pareció que tomaran a alguien -Hyoga se mostraba desconfiado.

-Tampoco vimos que tomaran a June o Ikki -protestó Shiryu viendo desafiante a Aura.

-Un aliado nos avisó de su huida. Es otra sibila, fue enviada como refuerzo pero cuando las cosas se salieron de control ya no pudo actuar.

-OoO-

Llegaron al lugar, una bodega en el muelle donde Lyon ya sin armadura y visiblemente cansada estaba frente a la Sibila sin armadura, atada con el cinto de su armadura, ya muy herida sobre un círculo lleno de inscripciones dibujado en el piso.

-Esto se siente mal…-susurró Shun a su hermano al contemplar la escena.

-Lleva ahí horas -confesó orgullosa Aura ante una mirada molesta de Ikki- Afrodita logró sellar esa prisión y Lyon quebrar su voluntad.

Se estremecieron al escuchar las amenazas de Lyon, al ver su rostro sudado haciendo aquellos desagradables gestos, sus puños apretarse para golpear. Vieron a Lyon actuar mientras Aura no apartaba la vista sonriendo infantilmente. Supieron que no querían estar ahí.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿A quién enviará ahora? -preguntó Lyon con una voz clara y firme al tiempo que envolvía a ambas en llamas.

-¡Ellas ya los observan! ¡Conocen sus costumbres y secretos! ¡Apolo les ha dado de su sangre! -gritó desgarradoramente la sibila ante una atónita Lyon que la golpeó sin piedad-. ¡Siguen a Athena hace mucho!

-¿Dónde están esas malditas? -rugió Lyon intensificando el fuego.

-¡En Grecia! ¡En el refugio de las musas! -chilló bajando el rostro cubierto por el cabello revuelto.

La victoria no valía tanto.

-¡Alto! -gritó Shiryu perdiendo la calma al tiempo que se acercaba al círculo y sujetaba el puño de Atalanta.

-Necesitamos que hable -Lyon volteó furiosa apartándolo.

-Fue suficiente Leona, yo puedo continuar. Váyanse. -Ofreció Ikki tranquilamente, pero al ver las caras estáticas del resto-. ¡Ahora!

La vida es un trago amargo, nadie lo sabía mejor que él. Pero también entendía que había puntos sin retorno, barreras que no debían cruzarse. Los demás salieron.

-¿Crees que soy una aficionada, Fénix? -cuestionó Atalanta.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Leona.

Ella cedió interpretando esa petición como un relevo a la violencia y arrogancia de Ikki.

Hyoga observó por última vez el espectáculo mientras Ikki caminaba alrededor del círculo haciendo crecer las llamas.

-Si tienes la sangre fría de que presumes aprenderás a hacerlo -dijo Lyon a Cygnus antes de cerrar la puerta violentamente.

-Creo que si somos los buenos estas cosas serán dañinas para el alma -admitió Shun cabizbajo.

-Por esta ocasión confiaré en ellas –confesó Seiya pateando una lata con furia hacia la orilla.

En el fondo todo era tan real que lo asustaba, los rostros no podían disimular aquel desconcierto.

-OoO-

Volvieron en silencio al que sería su nuevo hogar, todavía extrañados comenzaron a ordenarse, tomaron las cajas, improvisaron muebles, sin decir palabra. Luego vinieron las conversaciones cortas e intrascendentes, se desearon las buenas noches con una mueca similar a la sonrisa y cada uno tomó su habitación. Cayeron rendidos.

Pero Shun ignoró las palabras, veía todo maravillado pese al cansancio. Para él este era el cambio prometido, la esperanza. Sólo cerró los ojos.

Cerca de ahí Ikki terminaba por compasión con una vida, apartaba la mirada levemente como era su costumbre, aprendiendo a odiar los recuerdos.

FIN

Gracias a quienes todavía siguen esto.

Por cierto, la canción del inicio es "L.E.S. Artistes" de Santigold.

Saludos


	5. HISTORIAS

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**I. Cicatrices**

Tatzumi. De niños aquel nombre les provocaba un odio verdadero, miedo auténtico y la certeza de un mundo cruel e injusto.

Fue hora de despedirse. Los sentimientos eran difusos, la tristeza propia del momento y el saberse capaz de un profundo rencor hacia aquel hombre.

No fue algo privado como creyeron que sería. Una ceremonia fastuosa en un bello cementerio, llena de elegantes desconocidos queriendo mostrar empatía. Saori Kido dijo unas breves palabras para culminar en las lágrimas.

Sus santos asistieron por ella y sólo por ella.

Hicieron lo teóricamente correcto todos ellos; usar un traje negro, llegar a tiempo, expresar condolencias a su diosa, incluso esforzarse porque sus expresiones de confusión no fueran evidentes.

Terminó al fin y Seiya hizo compañía a su diosa cada momento. Los demás no fueron tan fuertes, se mantuvieron a distancia prudente y alejaron en cuanto hubo oportunidad.

Hyoga se quitó la corbata torpemente y se aflojó el cuello aliviado.

-Esto fue más incómodo de lo que esperé –confesó sentándose al lado de una tumba- lo que se debe hacer por los amigos. Seiya está resistiéndolo como un verdadero héroe -simuló un saludo militar hacia él.

-Intenté quedarme a su lado pero sólo la incomodé –Shun le hizo compañía quitándose el incómodo saco y levantándose las mangas de la camisa.

Shiryu se apoyó en un árbol junto a ellos viendo a quienes trataban de reconfortar a Athena. Al igual que para sus compañeros olvidar ese pasado lleno de circunstancias adversas era una labor titánica.

-No soy capaz de olvidar, sé que está mal, que no todo fue culpa suya pero… -palabras nada indefensas en un hombre como él- es decir, en verdad lamento lo que sucedió pero…

-¿Bienvenido a la justicia a destiempo?

Ikki no asistió, no tenía por qué despedirse, siempre llevaría recuerdos de él en su marcada espalda. Recordó los peores momentos con aquel hombre y se sintió incapaz. En el fondo no podía odiarle completamente o le había perdonado años atrás. Todos habían sido víctimas de un terrible destino.

Y pensó en qué final le sería otorgado, a él que tanto sufrimiento había inflingido.

**II. ****Deseos**

-Respira… uno… dos… ¡Tres!

A la indicación de Atalanta, June con sus ojos cubiertos avanzó tratando sin éxito de atacar a Aura con su látigo.

-¡Golpea con fuerza Amazona! –los gritos de Lyon hacían estremecer las paredes que rodeaban aquel gran jardín.

June falló miserablemente. Se descubrió los ojos molesta y sujetándose el cabello respiró agitada.

-¿Sabes siquiera como sujetar una maldita espada? –el humor de Lyon ya era insoportable.

-No, en realidad no –June le vio desafiante pese a su desventaja.

Aura ya tomaba un descanso comiendo una manzana y rió al escucharle. Se acercó a su maestra, que le arrebató la fruta.

-¡Observa!

Lyon se cubrió los ojos, sujetó la manzana y la lanzó lejos, luego dando un solo tajo cayó en un par de exactos pedazos en su mano, mismos que regresó a Aura.

-Ni creas que comeré eso, no quiero ni imaginar por dónde ha pasado esa espada -la rubia protestó lanzando lejos los trozos indignada-. Le enseñaré si dejas de gritar.

June comenzó a reír. En verdad eran algo diferente a lo que hubiera visto. Nunca imagino siquiera la supervivencia de algo así en donde los destinos se decidían con sangre.

Afrodita llegó en un reluciente vestidos de seda a rayas marineras y las observó bajo su sombrero blanco unos momentos.

-¿June ya puede usar su poder a plenitud? -preguntó sosteniendo las espadas de entrenamiento-. ¿Ya puede transformarse a voluntad?

-Trabajamos en eso -Atalanta no parecía segura.

-No quisiera que me decepcionaras tan pronto Amazona –su voz ya no era sino molesta- si no puede transformarse en un par de días deberé intervenir. ¿Puedes con esto Lyon?

-¡Sí, yo lo haré! Ya puede retirarse –había santos a quienes los dioses no parecían atemorizar.

Afrodita sonrió orgullosa y se fue, sabía cuándo era mejor no presionar a quien tenía tan mal carácter, en ocasiones prefería ceder.

-¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cómo lo haré si apenas puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos? –June ahora estaba preocupada.

-No

-Eso imaginé.

-¿Entiendes siquiera que eres mi responsabilidad por ahora? -la guerrera de ojos violeta hablaba con determinación –si la meta es un par de días, entonces así será. No descansaremos hasta que sujetes las armas como lo que son y robes mi rostro nuevamente.

June suspiró. No era la mejor de las situaciones pero podía incluso sentirse satisfecha, había pedido un cambio en su vida y de algún modo le había sido concedido. Tomó sus armas y de dispuso a aprender lo mejor de la que algún día tal vez podría llamar con cariño Leona.

**III. ****Promesas**

Shun estaba harto de despertar cada día y ver las malditas cajas en el piso como algo inconcluso. Era su primer hogar desde que tenía memoria y su intención era mantenerlo lo más habitable posible. Los tropiezos diarios ya le resultaban molestos. Un día simplemente respiró profundo y comenzó a abrirlas.

Nada sorprendente. Una vajilla. Enseres de cocina. Pequeños detalles que a falta de una vida funcional apenas notaba.

En lo que él llamaba su nueva casa había un cuarto para cada uno, Ikki incluido. Es decir, había al menos un cuarto siempre vacío.

Era un lugar peculiar, amplio para lo usual. Más parecido a un hostal o casa de huéspedes. Al llegar la división se hizo en unos instantes, casi al azar.

Shiryu y Hyoga conservaron los cuartos en la planta baja, donde también estaba la cocina y un espacio vacío que pronto Shun llenó con el sofá y un televisor cortesía de Saori. La planta alta fue para Shun. Había espacio para Seiya que sólo improvisó pues su lugar ya era otro. En un diminuto ático terminaron las cosas que Shun no encontró útiles en el momento.

Shiryu volvió de sus usuales caminatas y le encontró doblando mantas y clasificando trastos.

-¿Crees que algo tan bueno pueda ser duradero? -Shiryu no se dejaba ofuscar tan fácilmente por esa clase de sencilla felicidad.

-Trato de no pensar en eso.

-Disfruta del momento pero recuerda que en algún momento lo deberás dejar ir -comenzó a llenar la alacena de comida-. Es parte del significado de ser un santo.

Continuaron en su labor tranquilamente, Hyoga eventualmente se les unió y Seiya llegó con más comida para preparar la cena.

Comenzaron las bromas, las risas, una amistad donde no recordaban que su deber era arriesgar la vida para proteger a otros. Prepararon comida sencilla y compartiendo historias simples. Esa tarde eran sólo unos jóvenes cualquiera.

**IV.**** Defensa**

Aura llegó una mañana a su puerta nuevamente. Hyoga le abrió preocupado esperando lo peor mientras los demás despertaban pero ella sólo entró, con sus zapatillas de colores y vestido infantil. No había una razón, sólo estaba de visita.

-¡Les traje pastel para el desayuno! –la maldita no sabía dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias, pero creímos que algo había pasado… -Hyoga la vio entre confundido y molesto-. Pudiste avisar, es todavía algo temprano.

Los demás llegaron a la entrada de prisa ya con sus armaduras, al ver la expresión de Hyoga entendieron la falsa alarma.

-Aura sólo pasaba a saludar –era tan poco usual la situación que Hyoga ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo- no era una emergencia…

-¡Hola Aura! -Shun corrió a saludarla efusivamente y al ver el pastel de inmediato fue a la cocina a preparar café- Seiya llegará después, siempre se queda dormido.

Aura tomó asiento en la barra y comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre simplezas que apenas comprendían. Respondían con monosílabos por amabilidad, ¿era momento de adaptarse?

Seiya llegó un poco después todavía preocupado para entrar y entender que ahí nada malo pasaba.

Ni siquiera se quitaron las armaduras, acabaron viendo un tonto programa de concursos tirados en el sofá mientras comían pastel.

-¿Atalanta sabe que estás aquí? -definitivamente ese nombre no estaba entre las cosas favoritas para Shiryu.

-Lo dudo. Lleva días entrenando a June, apenas las veo, en unos día deben mostrar lo aprendido a Afrodita o intervendrá y eso siempre es para mal.

-Lo sé… -Shun no parecía precisamente feliz con el rumbo que las cosas tomaban para la mujer con quien había compartido su infancia-. ¿Sus fuentes han dado noticias?

-No exactamente. Al parecer el enemigo considera maravilloso que sus poderosas aliadas sean una niña idiota y una ebria. Sus palabras –aquel tono burlón al hablar de sí misma era perturbador-. Además de eso ha habido silencio absoluto por días.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Tú lo sabes? -Andrómeda había fraternizado rápidamente, por tan poco ya casi la consideraba una amiga.

-Lo que sigue es ir por ellas. Ustedes todavía pueden actuar libremente, June pronto dominará una clase de poder que Lyon cree es una gran esperanza. No hay más opciones, mientras una sola Sibila siga con vida sabrán parte de nuestros planes antes que nosotros mismos –su mirada se tornó sombría-. Ellas son leales, más que ninguno, jamás nos darán opciones cordiales. Pero no son propiamente guerreras, si nos enfrentamos va a ser una masacre. Lo más triste es que no podemos evitarlo, esto es supervivencia –tomó un último bocado y sonrió como siempre.

Se miraron ya dudando de alguna clase de redención al final del camino que pronto seguirían. Las circunstancias nuevamente los estaban arrastrando.


End file.
